Amor sobre hielo
by Cielo Azul A
Summary: Candy Candy no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es algo de mi imaginación que quiero compartir, esperando les encante, agradecere mucho sus comentarios y el tiempo que le puedan dedicar para leerlo. Gracias a las Chicas de "Historias de Candy" porque han sido de mucha ayuda en mi loka inspiración.
1. Chapter 1

Candy Candy no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es algo de mi imaginación que quiero compartir, esperando les encante, agradecere mucho sus comentarios y el tiempo que le puedan dedicar para leerlo.

Gracias a las Chicas de "Historias de Candy" porque han sido de mucha ayuda en mi loka inspiración.

**Amor sobre hielo.**

**Por Cielo Azul A.**

**Capítulo 1**

Albert, ya es hora de comer, por favor llama a tus primos, esas fueron las palabras de mi madre aquella tarde de verano, un hermoso verano soleado con un maravilloso sol radiante de luz.

Me encontraba de visita en casa de mis tíos Arthur y Evangeline Stevens que por cuestiones de negocios se tuvieron que mudar de país, somos ingleses y por supuesto que adoro mi país, sin embargo Vancouver Canadá me encanta, el clima, la gente, todo; mis primos y tíos ya tenía un año radicando aquí así que aprovechamos las vacaciones y poder visitarlos aparte de conocer un lugar diferente, sin imaginar que este lugar marcaria mi vida para siempre.

Estuvimos dos largas semana en casa de los tíos, tanto mi hermana Rosemary como yo nos habíamos adaptado bastante rápido al ambiente, creo que era lógico cuando mis primos Archi, Stear y Annie ya estaban muy arraigados a pesar del poco tiempo viviendo aquí.

Ese día salimos a conocer el Castillo Craigdarroch, sin duda una imponente construcción, bueno como no debería de serlo si es un castillo, construido entre 1887-1890 por Robert Dunsmuir, un inmigrante escocés que hizo su fortuna a partir de carbón, Esta legendaria mansión victoriana, construida sobre una colina que domina la ciudad de Victoria anunció al mundo que Robert Dunsmuir era el hombre más rico y el más importante en el oeste de Canadá.

Ese día después de regresar de nuestro estupendo paseo vimos dos o tres camiones de mudanza descargando muebles, frente a la casa que estaba frente a la de los tíos, al parecer llegaba una nueva familia, me dio curiosidad saber quién llegaba pues mientras la casa estaba deshabitada mis primos, hermana y yo nos escabuiamos a su jardín para poder jugar, así que me quede contemplando la mudanza, al estar parado observando el panorama, vi a un chico más o menos de mi edad, que decía "caramelito ver por favor", me dije valla que nombre tan dulce y sonreí, justo en ese momento la vi, una criatura angelical sin duda alguna, piel blanca, enormes y expresivos ojos con lindos rizos dorados, risueña, por su actitud me imagine que era una chica muy extrovertida y alegre.

A lo lejos pude escuchar un poco de su plática, ella respondía, "Sebastián ya te he dicho que no me digas así, mi nombre es Candy que van a decir los que escuchen como me llamas, ehhh. Haber hermanito yo creo que a ti te voy a llamar terroncito a ver que dicen tus amigos"

En ese momento creo que ella sintió mi mirada pues volteo hacia donde me encontraba y me regalo una radiante sonrisa, creo que al verla me quede paralizado, no supe que hacer así que le sonreí y me fui.

Ellos siguieron así por casi el resto de la tarde, por una parte me sentí mal de no haber reaccionado de otra forma, me considero un chico extrovertido y creo que eso me ha ayudado a tener buenas amistades, pero con ella me paso algo totalmente diferente, no sé si fue su mirada o su sonrisa lo que me congelo en ese momento y esa tarde ya no fue la misma para mí, mientras mis primos y hermana se divertían sacándole provecho a nuestros últimos días en Vancouver yo simplemente quise seguir observando por la ventana a esa bella niña, esperando tener la oportunidad de por lo menos presentarme.

El tiempo voló y llego el día de regresar a Inglaterra, me sentía mal por no haber tenido la oportunidad de presentarme, pero tenía la esperanza de regresar en nuestras próximas vacaciones que serían en 6 meses.

Sin darme cuenta pues estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, no me percate que alguien en bicicleta venia hacia mi dirección, solo pude escuchar un ¡Cuidado!, demasiado tarde pues ya habíamos colisionado, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos esperando no tener un golpe fuerte, en ese momento sentí una cálida respiración y al abrir los ojos pude ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, de verdad que eran como dos esmeraldas brillantes, sin duda era ella, más linda de lo que había visto en esa tarde.

En ese momento olvide cualquier dolor que hubiese podido tener por el choque así que simplemente le pregunte si estaba bien y la ayude a ponerse de pie lentamente, ella estaba bastante apenada pues se veía el rubor en sus mejillas y lo único que pudo decir es un "lo siento".

Yo le sonreí para que no sintiera pena por el incidente y le pregunte nuevamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, disculpa por el golpe, no soy muy diestra en la bicicleta y mi hermano no me acompaño en esta ocasión, me gustaría poder hacer algo para reivindicarme por lo sucedido, dime que puedo hacer por ti.

En ese momento me sentí el chico más afortunado, parecía que el destino estaba en ese momento de mi lado y me había dado la oportunidad de verla nuevamente antes de partir, por lo que no pude decir palabra alguna y de repente escucho.

-¿Tú te encuentras bien?, pregunto ella.

-Sí, disculpa mis modales.

-Me sonrió y me respondió, no discúlpame tú a mí porque primero te golpeo y ni siquiera me presento contigo.

Mi nombre es Candice Biel, pero me puedes llamar Candy.

Pensé, valla que nombre tan dulce, ahora entiendo porque lo de "caramelito", pero nuevamente algo pasaba, escuche a Rosemary gritarme, "ya es hora de irnos, ven por favor"

Candy me miro con sus bellos ojos y me dijo, creo que ya vas de salida, pero por favor espero poder tener la oportunidad de reivindicarme por lo sucedido, cuídate mucho, hasta pronto.

Así se aproximó y poso sus suaves labios sobre mi mejilla lo que hizo que el color se intensificara sobre mi rostro y me dije por Dios me está dando un beso, nuevamente me quedaba sin habla y me sorprendía del efecto que ella había causado sobre mí.

Sin tener oportunidad de decirle mi nombre ella se fue y yo tuve que partir también, de esa forma me uní con mi hermana para ir rumbo al aeropuerto.

Por un lado me sentía muy feliz de haberla visto nuevamente y sobre todo de saber cómo se llamaba, no sin decir que ese beso que me dio aún lo podía sentir y me decía jamás me lavare la cara nuevamente, quiero tenerlo por siempre.

Creo que jamás había deseado estar en un lugar como en Vancouver, sin duda habían sido mis mejores vacaciones, ya pensaba en las siguientes para poder volver a verla.

Han pasado 10 años de aquella experiencia en ese entonces yo tenía 16 años y probablemente ella unos 12, aún la recuerdo al igual que a esa experiencia como si la estuviese viviendo en este momento, es un recuerdo que atesoro en lo más profundo de mi corazón, ese día aquella niña robo mi corazón, solo nos vimos un par de veces, una bicicleta, un choque y un beso, a eso se limitaba mi historia con ella, sin embargo se convirtió en lo que llaman "amor platónico".

Tal y como lo había deseado mi hermana y yo regresamos 6 meses después nuevamente, en esa ocasión mis padres no fueron con nosotros pues tenían negocios que atender, pero cuál fue mi triste destino que ella había partido de aquella casa una semana antes de que yo llegara, al saber que ella había partido sentí un profundo dolor, es algo indescriptible, a pesar de que no sabía prácticamente nada de ella, pero como era de esperarse eso no pasó desapercibido por mis primos y hermana por lo que me confesé ante ellos, creo que quedaron sorprendidos por mi confesión, sobre todo por el efecto que "Mi princesa caramelo" había causado en mí, cuando ellos sabían que era demasiado extrovertido como para sentirme cohibido ante alguien; por otro lado ellos me platicaron que habían hecho una buena amistad con los hermanos Biel, su padre era Almirante de la marina canadiense y jamás tenían un lugar fijo por lo que constantemente estaban cambiando de residencia, pero por su amistad prometieron que cuando tuviesen una residencia permanente ellos escribirían para mantenerse en contacto, es hora de que eso no sucede.

El tiempo ha pasado y nuestras vidas como era normal debían continuar, Archí, Stear y Annie realmente hacharon raíces en Vancouver asi que desde entonces ellos siguen radicando ahí, Rosemary ahora ya solo los visitamos cuando hay oportunidad, pues ahora nuestras responsabilidades son más, mi padre afortunadamente tiene una buena posición económica por lo que sé que en algún momento tendré que tomar el control de sus negocios como varón de la familia y no es que piense que las mujeres no puedan hacerlo pero para mí mala fortuna a mi hermana no le interesa sumergirse más de lo debido en los negocios familiares asi que ella tiene la fortuna de dedicarse a lo que le apasiona que es el diseño de moda y realmente creo que tiene un gran futuro en ello, soy hombre pero eso no me impide admirar la vestimenta femenina.

Sin embargo no me puedo sentir tan desafortunado pues mi pasión son los animales, por lo que estudie Veterinaria a la par que pude estudiar Administración de Empresas ya que algún día me será de mucha ayuda en los negocios de la familia, en este momento me encuentro planeando poder estudiar una Maestría en Finanzas así estoy buscando regresar nuevamente a Vancouver de donde guardo gratos recuerdo.

Por su parte Archí es un exitoso administrador de empresas y ya apoya a su padre en los negocios, Stear se dedicó a ser hombre de ciencia por lo que realiza algunos experimentos e investigaciones pues su más grande deseo es poder aportar algo a la ciencia y mi bella prima Annie lleva la música en las venas su pasión es el piano por lo que estudia para volverse una gran concertista.

Asi han pasado 10 años en nuestras vidas, hemos crecido y ya no somos aquellos niños que disfrutábamos del juego que podía ser en ese entonces nuestra más grande preocupación.

-Mamá, ya estoy aquí.

-Si Albert, en un momento estoy contigo.

Mientras mi madre baja veré si hay mi postre favorito.

-Albert, ya estás buscando postre, aun no comemos.

-Mamá, sabes que no puedo evitarlo.

-Mejor platícame como te fue, ya por fin te decidiste a regresar a Vancouver.

-Sí, sabes que siempre me ha encantado esa ciudad y bueno creo que empezare a buscar lugar donde vivir.

-Sabes he platicado con tu padre y a nosotros nos agrada esa ciudad, sé que tanto a tu hermana como a ti les agrada también, por lo que nos gustaría vivir un tiempo allá, qué opinas.

-Valla, sí que es una grata noticia, por mi encantado de que podamos ir juntos, tal vez se decidan a quedar por tiempo indefinido, sé que ya soy un hombre pero aun asi no deja de ser difícil separarme de la familia.

-Para nosotros igual es difícil que te vallas, te confieso que ya estamos buscando casa, he estado hablando con tu tía Evangeline y dice que la casa frente a la de ellos está en venta asi que estamos planeando comprarla.

Al escucharla decir eso los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente como una película en donde lo que quedo en mi mente son sus maravillosos ojos verdes, lo que daría por volver a verme en ellos.

Al final solo pude decirle lo sorprendido que estaba por la enorme coincidencia de que compraran esa casa.

-Albert y que dice Amy de tu decisión.

-Inicialmente habíamos planeado hace algunos meses ir juntos, ella nunca fue ajena a que deseaba poder ir a estudiar allá, pero le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en España y sinceramente no quiero interferir en su decisión, también yo sé cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando esa oportunidad y no es justo que por mi ella la arriesgue.

-Me imagino lo difícil que puede ser para ti esta situación.

-Asi es mamá, es difícil pues la quiero y no sé si nuestra relación podría soportar una separación tan grande, ella es muy importante para mí, en realidad estoy en un dilema.

-Bueno hijo, creo que no deberías de sentirte asi, si entre ustedes hay realmente un amor verdadero creo que podrán resistir eso y más, se paciente, me lo prometes.

-Claro que sí, gracias por escucharme siempre.

-Bueno tu padre y hermana ya llegaron, ordenare que sirvan la comida.

Asi pasaron algunos días de esa plática con mi mamá, aunque ella me pidió paciencia en realidad era lo que menos tenia, no quería dejar a Amy pues la quería demasiado y realmente deseaba que me acompañara, pero tampoco quería alejarla de su oportunidad, no sabía cómo abordar con ella el tema, cada que nos veíamos hablábamos como siempre de todo menos de eso.

Después de estos sentimientos he tomado una decisión así que la invite a cenar para poder platicar con ella.

Para esa noche elegí un bello restaurant con una mesa que tuvieses un poco de privacidad a la luz de las velas, llegamos y a ella le agrado mucho, algo que imagine pues ella es una mujer muy romántica.

La ayude a tomar asiento, la velada transcurrió con una plática muy amena, la verdad estaba algo nervioso por lo que le diría esa noche, así que intente calmarme y exprese mis sentimientos en ese momento.

-Amy, todo este tiempo que hemos compartido ha sido maravilloso, hemos vivido hermosos momentos y de igual forma hemos aprendido el uno del otro, con los altibajos que puede tener un relación pues es parte del aprendizaje y crecimiento del día con día, ahora que puede existir la posibilidad de separarnos no puedo dejarte ir, por ello quiero saber si te gustaría seguir siendo mi compañera por el resto de mi vida, poder caminar juntos, te amo, quieres casarte conmigo.

-Albert, para ser sincera estas palabras las soñé muchas veces escuchar y ahora que me las dices parece que ese sueño se hace realidad, que más deseo yo que caminar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida.

Al verme en sus bellos ojos y escuchar sus palabras podía sentir el amor que me tenía, y tuve más seguridad en mi decisión, le tome la mano y puse sobre su dedo anular un sencillo anillo y con ese acto selle sus labios con un beso.

Salimos del lugar y la lleve a casa, esa noche me sentía tranquilo por fin después de tanto tiempo donde la incertidumbre se había apoderado con el hecho de tener que separarme de Amy.

Planeamos y acordamos que seguiría antes de poder planear la boda así que ella acepto su beca a España mientras yo estudiaría la maestría, les hicimos del conocimiento de las familias de ambos nuestro compromiso, ellos encantados con la noticia.

Ella partió dos semanas antes que yo, ese día la lleve al aeropuerto, nos dolía mucho sepáranos a pesar de que ya estábamos comprometidos, pero prometí que en sus primeras vacaciones yo la visitaría y posteriormente ella en las mías.

Por otro lado mis padres ya habían hecho las gestiones necesarias y ya se había concretado la compra de la casa, yo tenía que viajar antes pues debía de concretar trámites en la Universidad de Vancouver.

Creo que por fin las cosas ha tomado un rumbo y estabilidad, me siento tranquilo y en paz conmigo mismo, aunque no puedo negar que en mi hay una nostalgia por aquella angelical rubia y en ocasiones me pregunto cómo estará, siempre deseando que sea feliz.

Ya me encuentro en Canadá, listo para poder iniciar una nueva experiencia, he visitado la Universidad para poder conocerla mejor y así familiarizarme, mis primos me han apoyado mucho en este cambio y me agrada poder tener la oportunidad de vivir cerca de ellos, seremos vecinos, jajaja.

Quiero mantenerme ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo para no tener nostalgia por la separación de Amy, así que me inscribí para dar tutorías en clases de francés, es un idioma que me apasiona y se me ha dado con mucha naturalidad, las clases comienzan la próxima semana ya para todos así que ese día sabré que alumnos necesitan de mi apoyo.

El fin de semana antes de iniciar a nuestras actividades los primos organizaron poder ir a navegar en kayak en False Creek, me gustan las aventuras así que siempre estoy dispuesto a ir a donde pueda conocer y hacer algo nuevo, ese día Annie se nos unió ya que cuando yo llegue ella había viajado con unas amigas, llegamos y realizamos nuestro plan de actividades.

-Chicos, Albert, les tengo una súper noticia, creo que jamás adivinaran que puede ser, nos dejó en suspenso.

-Annie, porque tan misteriosa, sabes que no me gusta, replico Archie.

-Vamos hermanita, no nos tengas en este sufrimiento, confiesa, se le unió Stear.

-Primo, tú no vas a decir nada, preguntó ella.

-Bueno la verdad es que me tienes intrigado, pero puedo ser paciente primita.

-Creo que tú serás el más feliz con esto, está bien no los mantendré más en suspenso, recibí carta de "Tu Princesa Caramelo", cuando escuche eso me quede paralizado, después de 10 años y regresa, vaya que sorpresita.

Aunque puedo decir que yo era muy consiente que el pasado simplemente fue vivencia de niño, casi adolescente así como yo tenía una vida me imaginaba que ella igual.

-Archí y Stear sonrieron y lo primer pregunta, que nos platica?

-La carta es breve, me platica un poco de donde vivió los últimos años y que nos dará pronto una sorpresa.

-Valla, pues la primera sorpresa ya la dio con su carta, dijo Archie.

-Qué opinas tu Albert, probablemente su sorpresa sea regresar, al oírla pude sentir una leve emoción, pero le respondí a Annie.

-Han pasado muchos años y tanto ella como yo hemos hecho nuestra vida, me imagino que menos me recuerda si no tuve oportunidad de decirle mi nombre, bueno pero tampoco he tenido oportunidad de contarles, le pedí matrimonio a Amy y ella acepto así que pronto estaremos festejando nuestra unión, con esta respuesta el tema de Candy quedo terminado en ese momento.

Mis primos se sorprendieron, no sabían que mi relación con ella fuera tan seria, pero me felicitaron, aunque Annie tomo una actitud algo indiferente a la noticia.


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin llegaba el inicio de actividades, me sentía listo, la ciudad me agradaba mucho, tenía oportunidad de poder convivir con la familia y no tuve que alejarme de la mía, claro que extrañaba mucho a Amy, pero nos hablábamos por teléfono todos los días y cada semana hacíamos conferencias por internet, así nos podíamos ver por lo menos un momento.

Ese día después del horario de clase me presente en el salón donde se realizarían las tutorías, que irónica es la vida el día Viernes me habían entregado la lista de los alumnos inscritos y sin detenerme a leerla solo la guarde, así que al llegar al salón me tome el tiempo para saber cuántos eran, leía los nombres cuando de repente llegue a uno en particular.

"Candice Biel", realmente me sorprendí, jamás imagine volver a verla y en este lugar, los chicos llegaron, pero me di cuenta que ella no, a lo mejor es difícil creer como podría reconocerla después de tanto tiempo, pero para mí creo que no lo seria, pues sabía que al ver nuevamente sus bellos ojos la reconocería, como olvidarla, creo que su blanca piel, risos dorados y mirada angelical eran inconfundibles y difíciles de pasar desapercibidos, así que al no verla imagine que pudo haber sido un error, realmente no tenía una explicación a la situación.

Llegue a casa y aún seguía incrédulo a lo sucedido, no pude dormir esa noche, pero me preguntaba porque me pasaba eso, habían pasado 10 años, ni siquiera nos tratamos, no había razón para lo sucedido, así que intente conciliar el sueño con poco éxito pues eso me llevo por lo menos 3 horas en lograrlo.

Al día siguiente amanecí algo cansado pero más repuesto de la impresión, el día transcurrió con más ajetreo que el primero pues se habían integrado más compañeros de clase, las coincidencias de la vida tenía un compañero que también era inglés, su nombre Terry Grandchester, tenía un nombre muy ostentoso aunque por el apellido supe quién era, mientras platicábamos y socializábamos entre los compañeros tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos.

-Hola, que tal, me llamo Terry Grandchester.

-Mucho gusto, soy Albert, Albert Andrew.

-Mucho gusto Albert, así que tú también eres inglés, por lo menos no me sentiré tan alejado de Inglaterra.

-Andrew de los dueños de inmobiliarias y bancos.

-Si, así es, pero bueno aquí todo es más tranquilo, alejados de nuestro país podemos pasar más desapercibidos, no crees.

-Y tú? hijo de nobles, ese apellido es inconfundible

-Sí creo que si jajaj, por lo menos eres el único que lo sabe aquí y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo sobre la tranquilidad de este lugar, esa fue una de las razones por las que decidí llegar a Canadá.

En ese momento mientras platicábamos se unía a nosotros otro chico, al verlo me recordaba a alguien pero no lo sabía con exactitud.

-Hola como están, puedo unirme a su conversación.

-Claro que si amigo, mi nombre es Albert y él es Terry, estamos intercambian impresiones de la tranquilidad de Vancouver.

-Ahh valla, que bueno que les agrada, hace ya algunos años tuvimos la oportunidad de vivir en esta hermosa ciudad y creo que a todos nos encantó, así que bueno nuevamente volvemos.

Disculpen no me presente, mi nombre es Sebastián Biel.

Al momento de escucharlo sentí como un balde de agua fría caía sobre mí y pensé acaso será el chico de "caramelito", y digo caramelito porque así fue como la llamo a ella, no podía creerlo pues nuevamente volvía a la casualidad del destino.

-Mucho gusto Sebastián, dijimos al unísono Terry y yo.

-Ojala nos podamos reunir fuera de la universidad, Albert y yo somos ingleses y coincidentemente nos conocemos en esta maestría, además creo que hay mucho que aprender o por lo menos hablo por mí, no se tu Albert.

-Bueno yo he tenido la oportunidad de visitar la ciudad antes, aquí viven unos tíos y primos así que mi hermana y yo los visitábamos cada que podíamos.

-Ahh vaya, entonces no andas tan perdido como yo, jajaja.

-Tampoco es para tanto mis primos si nos han llevado a conocer la ciudad pero no la conozco mucho, así que tampoco despreciaría que me enseñen más a desplazarme y conocer.

-Pues que les puedo decir, tampoco conozco mucho, hace años estuve aquí y todo ha cambiado pero nos podemos aventurar, no creen.

Me despido, debo de ir por alguien, nos estamos viendo y nuevamente mucho gusto.

De esta forma Sebastián se despidió de nosotros, imaginaba que ella estaba aquí en Canadá, pero no quería pensar más de la cuenta; en ese instante el primer pensamiento que me llego fue Amy, la amaba y estábamos comprometidos, ante todo estaba la confianza y respeto mutuo así que en ese momento confirmaba que simplemente cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Candy tenía que suprimirlo de mi mente.

Llegue al salón de tutorías y empezaron a llegar los chicos, ya casi al finalizar las tutorías sentí la presencia de alguien que me extendía una hoja, me vio fijamente a los ojos y se fue.

Al salir de salón ya iba rumbo a mi auto cuando escuche que me llamaban.

-Albert, espera.

Me detuve y era Sebastián.

-Albert, me fui muy rápido, es que iba a ir por mi hermana, no tuvimos oportunidad de intercambiar números de móvil, Terry sabes si ya se fue?

-Me parece que está en otras actividades en el campus.

-Disculpa, te presento a mí a hermana, Candy.

Intente calmarme del efecto que ella siempre había causado desde la primera vez que la vi, era increíble como lo hacía a pesar del tiempo, estaba incrédulo de verla nuevamente y lo único que hice fue extender mi mano para saludarla y ella nuevamente lo hizo, poso sus suaves labios sobre mi mejilla, aunque esta vez no llego el rubor a mis mejillas si puedo decir que la emoción estaba presente por ese acto.

Realmente era muy bella, se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, complexión delgada, torneados muslos y senos que parecían estar hechos a su medida, su dorado y rizado cabello que lo llevaba suelto parecía que el viento jugaba con él y qué decir de esa radiante sonrisa que me regalaba, aunque algo era diferente, su mirada, esos bellos ojos parecía que habían cambiado, ya no tenían ese intenso brillo de cuando los vi posarse sobre los míos, sin duda fue algo que me inquieto, pues dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma y yo creo mucho en ello, es por eso que el primer pensamiento es que algo sucedió en su vida.

Salí de mi trance en ese momento y respondí.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Albert, Albert Andrew.

-Que tal Albert, como te dijo mi hermano soy Candy.

-Chicos permítanme un momento, voy por unos papeles, Albert por favor cuida a mi hermanita.

-Claro Sebastián, te esperamos aquí.

-Albert, tuve que esperar 10 años para saber tu nombre, sabes que jamás olvide tus intensos ojos azules que parecen un cielo azul en primavera.

Realmente me sorprendieron sus palabras y el hecho de que me reconociera, no sin decir que era una chica muy directa y al parecer extrovertida como lo imagine en esa ocasión.

-Aquel día todo fue tan rápido que jamás tuve oportunidad de presentarme, pero mira, coincidencias de la vida pues nos vuelve a encontrar, aunque me sorprende que me reconozcas sin saber mi nombre en ese entonces.

-Como te dije, jamás olvide tus azules ojos, pues nunca he visto ojos tan azules y brillantes como los tuyos, siempre he creído que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, así que me imagino que la intensidad de brillo en tus ojos corresponde a la grandeza de tu alma.

Creo que al oírla solo pensé que la vida era una locura, no solo me volví a encontrar con esa rubia a la que definí como mi "amor platónico" si no que ella al igual que yo tenía la misma creencia de los ojos y el alma, esto realmente era una locura, pero como lo he dicho el tiempo ha pasado y cada quien tienen una vida, así que trate de relajarme y ubicarme en mi realidad.

-Coincidencias de la vida, donde nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿estudias aquí?

-Sí, regresamos hace unas semanas mi familia y yo a Canadá y al saber que regresaríamos tanto mi hermano como yo iniciamos los trámites para seguir estudiando aquí.

-Mi prima Annie me dijo que tu padre es almirante de la marina canadiense, creo que esa fue la causa por la que cuando regrese nuevamente de visita a casa de mis tíos ya no estabas aquí.

-Annie Stevens?

-Sí, ella misma.

-Así que Annie es tu prima, esto si es una verdadera sorpresa, de saberlo no hubiese esperado tanto para saber tu nombre, eso me alegra quiere decir que podremos ser muy buenos amigos.

¿Amigos?, no sé porque me siento mal al escuchar que solo amigos si eso es lo único que podemos ser.

-Y que estudias, Candy?

-Estoy en la facultad de medicina, mi sueño es ser una gran doctora y ayudar a quien me necesite, los niños me enternecen y quiero especializarme en pediatría.

-Que bien, creo que serás una gran pediatra, los niños se sentirán felices de tener una doctora con un rostro tan angelical como el tuyo.

Creo que fui muy expresivo en mis palabras pues pude notar un intenso rubor en sus mejillas cuando le dije eso.

En ese momento llegaron Sebastián y Terry.

-Hola chicos, aquí estamos de vuelta, Terry te presento a mi hermana Candice.

-Hola Candice, mucho gusto.

En ese momento el tomo su mano y le beso el dorso para saludarla, pude ver como sus ojos hicieron contacto.

-Sebastián, porque no me habías dicho que tenías una hermana tan hermosa, parece un ángel con esos risos y esa sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Terry, me puedes decir Candy y por favor no digas eso que me lo voy a creer.

-Pues creerlo porque es la verdad, no es así Albert.

-Si Candy, eres una chica muy bella.

-Muchas gracias chicos, pero Sebastián que crees, platicando con Albert puedes creer que es primo de Annie, Stear y Archí.

-De verdad Albert?, si que es una verdadera sorpresa, cuando éramos niños fuimos muy buenos amigos en el tiempo que vivimos aquí y ahora que regresamos una de las cosas que queremos hacer tanto Candy como yo es buscarlos.

-Sí, somos primos y sé que a ellos les dará mucho gusto volver a verlos.

-Antes de regresar le escribi a Annie para saber de ellos después de todos estos años y le dije que le daria una sorpresa, ellos aún no saben que estamos aqui nuevamente, aunque creo que los sorprendidos somos nosotros.

-Bueno al parecer aquí todos se conocen, el único que no encaja soy yo, dijo Terry.

-Vamos Terry, que les parece si organizamos una reunión para recordar viejos tiempos y así nos conozcas más.

-Me alegra que no me excluyan, jajaja; me despido porque tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero antes de irnos por favor vamos a intercambiar números móvil, les parece.

-Claro, exclamamos todos al unísono.

Así todos tuvimos el número de todos, Terry se despidió y Sebastián fue a acompañarlo mientras yo acompañaba a Candy a su auto.

-Me imagino que tu destreza en bicicleta habrá mejorado en estos años?

-Para ser sincera creo que eso no sucedió, de hecho después de ese incidente decidí dejar por la paz la bicicleta, como que no era lo mío, y tú que tal eres para eso?

-Pues es uno de los deportes que me apasionan, cuando tengo oportunidad practico ciclismo de montaña.

-Que interesante, a lo mejor un día de estos acepte lecciones.

-Sera un placer, y te gusta algún deporte en particular?

-Sí, mi pasión es el patinaje sobre hielo y bueno al parecer no lo hago tan mal, pero para ser sincera eso solo lo hago como hobbie pues lo mío lo mío es simplemente la medicina.

Albert, me despido me dio mucho gusto volver a encontrarme con esos brillantes ojos azules, me alegra que la vida nuevamente haya cruzado nuestros caminos, cuídate, nos vemos mañana

Así ella nuevamente beso mi mejilla, para ser sincero era algo que ya me estaba gustando, era el tercer beso que recibía y parecía que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

-Gracias Candy, también me alegra volver a ver tus bellos ojos verdes; cuídate.

Nuevamente se ruborizaba ante mis comentarios, pero de verdad no podía evitarlo, era algo espontaneo que necesita expresar.

Sin duda fue un día excitante, estaba en una ciudad maravillosa, me rencontraba con "Mi princesa caramelo", era su tutor de clases de francés y supe más de ella de lo que hubiese imaginado, valla que día.

Ese día creo que pudo haber sido uno de los mejores desde mi regreso, llegue a casa, comimos e hice algunas actividades de la escuela, llego la hora de poder llamar a Amy, de acuerdo a nuestra ubicación había una diferencia de 9 horas, así que regularme cuando le hablaba de noche allá era de mañana.

-Hola amor, que tal tu día.

-Bien cariño.

-Ya lista para iniciar actividades?

-Así es, te escucho diferente, sucedió algo bueno en tu día.

Sin duda Amy era una chica muy perceptiva y eso era algo que me había conquistado de ella, su sensibilidad, yo sabía que si fue un día especial pero claro que no podía decirle nada.

-No, todo normal, ya sabes las clases, los chicos de tutorías, sabes encontré a otro chico ingles aquí, creo que podremos congeniar muy bien, pero tu como has estado?, espero que extrañándome mucho como yo a ti.

-Claro cariño, sabes tengo algunos trabajos que realizar con otros compañeros así que se me complicara un poco que nos comuniquemos por teléfono, espero no te molestes.

-Por supuesto que no, escríbeme cuando te desocupes y poder llamarte.

-Ok, me despido cuídate mucho y no olvides que te amo.

-También te amo, cuídate.

Pasaron casi 5 semanas de la última vez que hable con Amy, sabía que ella estaba muy ocupada en sus actividades, al igual que yo, por otro lado tanto mis primos como Candy, Sebastián, Terry, algunas veces Rosemary y yo habíamos hecho un muy buen grupo de amigos, nos reuníamos cada que podíamos y planeábamos poder hacer alguna excursión en grupo para conocer un poco más de Vancouver.

Durante ese tiempo solo tuve noticias de Amy por correo, donde me contaba que todo iba de maravilla y al igual que yo ya tenía muchos amigos, me decía lo mucho que me amaba y extrañaba y que probablemente era más fácil que me visitara primero.

Por un lado me alegraba muchos saber que posiblemente pronto nos veríamos, pero no podía negar que durante este tiempo que he tenido oportunidad de tratar con Candy hay algo en ella que atrae, a decir verdad muchas cosas de ella me gustan, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su espontaneidad y alegría, el siempre estar al pendiente de todos intentando ayudar, su generosidad, su optimismo, sinceramente creo que ella estaba empezando a entrar de una forma que no debía en mi corazón; pero no dejo de repetirme una y otra vez que mi vida está junto a Amy.

Ella y yo convivíamos mucho por las tutorías de francés que tomaba, aunque sinceramente creo que no las necesitaba pues su nivel era bastante bueno, así que le pregunte el porqué las tomaba a lo que ella me respondió que quería mantenerse ocupada lo mas que se pudiera y así evitar pensar, esa respuesta me dejo muy intrigado pues me preguntaba a que le temía pensar, no quise parecer entrometido en ese momento a pesar de la confianza que había nacido entre nosotros, por ello ya no seguí preguntando más.

Sebastián, Terry y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, así que de igual forma ya estábamos planeando el paseo en grupo, estábamos indecisos si inclinarnos por la naturaleza o la aventura y adrenalina.

-Sebastián, espero no lo tomes a mal, pero quiero preguntarte algo, Candy tiene novio?

-Amigo, ya te habías tardado en hacer una pregunta así, parece que tus dotes de conquistador los quieres aplicar con mi hermana, verdad.

-No puedo negarte que ella es una chica muy bella y sí, me gusta mucho, así que si puedo tener una oportunidad con ella no pienso desperdiciarla.

Al igual que Terry, yo también estaba deseoso de escuchar la respuesta de Sebastián, pero por otro lado no me sorprendió su pregunta ya que el mostraba su interés en ella, la invitaba a salir, ponía toda su atención en ella cuando estábamos todos y a veces le llevaba una flor casa blanca, al parecer era algo que a ella le agradaba.

-Lo que te puedo decir es que creo que la indicada para responder tu pregunta es ella, finalmente ella sería la conquistada, no crees.

-Ohh vamos Sebastián, no seas así una ayuda jamás es mal recibida.

-No quiero sonar a hermano celoso, pero lo que te puedo decir es que quien este junto a mi hermana tiene que ser alguien excepcional, porque ella lo merece, solo una persona así puede ganar su corazón.

Creo que tanto a Terry como a mí nos dejo con la duda, tenía o no novio, aunque lo más lógico era que si, una chica como ella no podía estar sola y sin duda él como todo hermano quería lo mejor para su hermana y eso lo dejaba muy claro en sus palabras.

De esa forma se concluyó la pregunta de Terry y regresamos a la planeación de la excursión, teníamos como opción hacer un paseo en el Parque Stanley en bicicleta, aunque Candy me había dicho que no era diestra en la bicicleta los chicos se inclinaron por esa opción, así se los propondríamos a los demás.

Nos reunimos por la tarde en casa de mis primos e hicimos la propuesta del paseo, a todos les encanto, aunque Candy puso cara de aflicción, así me que acerque a ella y le dije "No te preocupes princesa, yo te ayudare en la bicicleta, así que confía en mí", ella me abrazo y agradeció el gesto.

De verdad que no entendía el efecto que ella me causaba con el hecho de verla, tenerla cerca y qué decir de oírla o sentir ese delicioso aroma floral que de ella se desprendía.

Cada día me encontraba más confundido, por un lado mi amor y compromiso con Amy y por otro mi amor platónico con Candy y el hecho de disfrutar cada momento que podíamos compartir juntos.

Esa noche al llegar a casa revise mi correo para tener noticias de Amy, pero nada, no había nada, así que pensé que la mejor decisión era empezar a planear la boda por lo que así se lo propuse por correo a ella, creo que lo mejor era alejarme de Candy, no es sano vivir con esta incertidumbre sobre mis sentimientos; sin mencionar que Terry también estaba interesado en ella, el y yo somos amigos y no era de caballeros intentar un acercamiento de otra naturaleza con Candy en primera por Amy y en segunda por Terry, así que mi decisión debía ser alejarme poco a poco de ella.

Candy y mi prima Annie se había hecho muy buenas amigas, parecían casi hermanas, supongo que ese efecto se debía a que Candy solo tenía a Sebastián, así que pensé que ella me podría ayudar en pensar como poder alejarme sin que fuera tan obvio. Dada mi decisión quise disfrutar este paseo junto a Candy como una despedida.

El sábado llego y ese dia nos fuimos en grupos Annie, Stear y Archí en un auto, yo quede de pasar por Candy y Terry y reunirnos en un punto para de ahí llegar al Parque Stanley.

Estando en el parque contratamos los servicios de un guía de turistas y de igual forma el equipo de ciclismo para poder ir, Candy y yo nos quedamos un poco rezagados de los demás dado a que la acompañaba y ayudaba en la bicicleta.

-Albert, de verdad me siento muy mal que no puedas estar disfrutando el paseo como los demás, creo que no debí aceptar tu ayuda.

-No digas eso Candy, me da gusto poder ayudarte, pero como sabes que no disfruto el paseo, con tu compañía lo disfruto más de lo que imaginas.

Nuevamente caí en mi extrema sinceridad, sabía que sería demasiado difícil alejarme de ella.

-Gracias Albert, sabes se que aún está pendiente que me reivindique contigo por aquel accidente en bicicleta, creo que con esto ya llego el momento de que me digas que puedo hacer por ti.

-Mmm, a lo mejor aceptaría unas lecciones de patinaje, jamás lo he hecho así que sería una nueva experiencia para mí.

-Valla, pues si se trata de eso cuenta con ello, será un placer poder enseñarte un poco de lo que se, así que es un compromiso.

Extendió su mano y me beso para sellar nuestro compromiso.

-Y piensas estar mucho tiempo en Vancouver?

-Como sabes mi padre es almirante y aunque somos originarios de aquí prácticamente toda nuestra vida nos la hemos pasado viajando por su trabajo, ahora que ya se retiro decidimos regresar nuevamente y hacer cimientos en esta maravillosa ciudad.

-Imagino que has tenido oportunidad de hacer muy buenos amigos y has tal vez dejado muchos corazones rotos por tu regreso.

Al momento de decir eso pude ver como su sonrisa se apago y su mirada se ensombreció, por su reacción deduje que mi comentario le afecto, pero como por arte de magia se repuso del mismo y trato de cambiar el tema.

En ese momento se acercaron una pareja de adultos mayores.

-Joven, disculpe la molestia, sabemos que esta con su novia pero queremos pedirle si nos podemos unir a ustedes un momento ya que perdimos a nuestro grupo y no somos de aquí nosotros.

Al oírlos Candy se ruborizo y me sonrió, por otro lado yo me sorprendí porque nunca nos habían confundido de esa forma. Nosotros asentimos con la cabeza a que nos acompañaran.

-Hacen una bella pareja, saben me recuerdan a mi esposa y a mí cuando éramos novios, disculpen no nos presentamos.

Soy Daniel y mi esposa Clarisa, nuevamente nos disculpamos por interrumpir su paseo.

-Mucho gusto nosotros somos Albert y Candy, externo ella.

-Hasta sus nombres suenan bien juntos, cuando éramos jóvenes yo ayudaba a Clarisa a andar en bicicleta, de hecho así fue como nos enamoramos, pues éramos vecinos de muy jóvenes, por asares del destino nuestros caminos se separaron pero de la misma forma se volvieron a juntar y después de 30 años de matrimonio puedo decir que la amo como la primera vez que nos vimos. Al verlos así hacen llegar a mi memoria esos bellos recuerdos.

A lo lejos pudieron ver nuevamente a su grupo de excursión, así que se despidieron no sin antes la Sra. Clarisa nos dijera.

-A veces no se necesitan palabras para expresar lo que se siente, les deseamos que ustedes puedan ser tan felices como nosotros lo hemos sido, muchas gracias por dejarnos acompañarlos, cuídense.

Creo que los dos nos quedamos boquiabiertos por lo sucedido, sé que ese día no lo podre olvidar jamás.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, cada uno de ellos es importante para mi inspiración, me alegro que les guste esta nueva historia, tengan la seguridad que leo cada uno de sus comentarios y una disculpa si es que no los respondo pero soy nueva en esto.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por seguir su historia y digo su historia porque ustedes la hacen con sus comentarios y porras hacia la misma, deseando que se emocionen al leerla tanto como yo al momento de escribirla, sus comentarios son mi inspiración y motor para seguir dándole vida a esta historia.

**Capítulo 3**

Ya saliendo del parque le pedí a Annie que quería platicar con ella de algo importante, se me quedo viendo fijamente como queriendo leer mi mente e hizo un gesto de saber que podría ser.

-Primo sé que necesitas hablar, pero mañana salgo de viaje por tres semanas así que estaré dispuesta a ser tu oreja cuando regrese, claro si no es urgente lo que quieres decirme.

-No, creo que podre esperar a tu regreso primita, gracias por querer escucharme.

-Sabes que eres mi primo favorito, tal vez porque eres el único, jajaja, te quiero.

Durante el tiempo que llevábamos en Vancouver, Rosemary había tenido oportunidad de conocer a un joven y brillante Arquitecto su nombre Edward O´Donell, al parecer tenían mucha química y a ella se le salía el amor hasta por los poros, creo que solo estaba esperando a que él se le declarara, jamás la había visto tan emocionada y entusiasmada con alguien, eso me alegraba ya que él se desvivía en atenciones aunque nadie de nosotros entendíamos porque no se le había declarado aún.

La semana después del paseo en grupo Rosemary me pidió que la acompañara a una cena que tendría con Edward, la verdad no entendía porque me invitaba si esa ocasión la deberían de dedicar a ellos, sin embargo al parecer también él quería que fuera, claro que para no sentirme como chaperón había invitado a Candy explicándole lo poco que sabía sobre esa cena.

La cena la organizaron un miércoles, por un lado fue un alivio porque ese día coincidentemente tanto Candy como yo teníamos muy pocas actividades en el campus. Al terminar las tutorías la acompañe a su auto.

-Ya listo para la cena de esta noche?

-Sinceramente no entiendo porque nos invitaron, sabemos que Edward muere de amor por Rosemary así que esta sería la ocasión ideal para que estén solos, pero bueno no puedo negarme.

-Vamos Albert, se lo mucho que Rosemary te quiere y admira, tal vez nos dan la sorpresa de que ya son novios, no lo crees?

-Para ser sincero eso me alegraría mucho pues he visto lo mucho que quiere a Edward.

-Bueno, ahora dime de que color será la corbata que llevaras hoy.

-No he decidido, creo que usare una verde oscuro que me regalo en navidad.

En ese momento recordé a Amy, era una chica muy detallista conmigo y en la navidad pasada me había regalado una corbata que no había tenido la ocasión de estrenar.

-Pasa algo?

-No nada, creo que usare esa corbata.

-Porque?

-Simple curiosidad.

-Ahhhh, pues que chica tan curiosa, recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato.

-Si verdad, jaja, pero el gato murió feliz; me despido entonces te espero a las 8:00pm en casa.

Nuevamente me beso, como me encantaban sus besos, aunque solo fueran de esa manera, yo mejor que nadie sabía que solo de ese tipo podría tener de ella.

Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, estaba bastante nervioso por la velada a la que iríamos, aunque sé que no era precisamente para Candy y para mi, pero aun así no dejaba de ser una velada romántica pues indagué con Edward como era un lugar y me confeso que era de ambiente romántico solo que me hizo sentir dudoso de acompañarlo, aunque aclaro que solo lo hacía por mi hermana a la que amo mucho y me pidió ir.

Cada que se acercaba la hora me invadían los nervios, me decía por Dios parezco adolescente en su primera cita, que barbaridad y que comportamiento, ya estábamos listos tanto Rous como yo.

Sin duda se veía esplendida, no es porque sea mi hermana pero la veía y entendía porque Edward estaba loco por ella, esa ocasión ella uso uno de sus diseños, un bello vestido color azul rey chiffon formal A línea solo hombro con una flor, de gasa con vuelo a partir de la cintura y terminando debajo de la rodilla, así como unos discretos aretes y gargantilla de diamantes y cartera color plata. -Rous, déjame decirte que luces radiante, parece que te arreglaste especialmente para la ocasión. -Gracias hermanito, pero tú luces muy guapo al parecer también te arreglaste para la velada. Sin duda Rous me conocía muy bien y creo que por eso para ella no habían pasado desapercibidos los últimos acontecimientos e intuía que con Candy me unía más que una amistad. -Sabes que cuando necesites confesarte con alguien, siempre mis orejas tienen tiempo para escuchar.

-Gracias, se que para ti no puedo pasar desapercibido, solo dame tiempo para intentar entender un poco lo que está sucediendo; pero ahora creo que ya llego el momento de irnos.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y acudí a recibir a Edward, sin duda pude ver su cara de alegría al ver a la bella mujer, no pudo evitar su expresión al quedar boquiabierto; se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, de esa forma nos pusimos de acuerdo en que me seguirían en su auto para yo poder pasar por Candy.

Llegando a casa de Candy me baje del auto para ir por ella y que puedo decir, que quede deslumbrado, sin duda ella era una chica hermosa, pero esa noche ella llevaba puesto un vestido strapless escote corazón ceñido a su cuerpo con una cinta dorada que rodeaba su cintura, unos discretos aretes y gargantilla dorada así como a la par la cartera del mismo color, el pelo lo llevaba suelto dejando sus rebeldes risos dorados al viento, lucia espectacular, me sentía afortunado de llevarla esa noche de mi brazo, aunque no debía, nuevamente quería disfrutar y atesorar ese momento pues pronto sabia que eso cambiaria.

Que decir de que nuevamente se presentaba ese efecto que ella causaba en mi, valla que tenía un poder extraordinario sobre mi persona, solo pude salir de ahí al escuchar a Sebastián en ese momento decir "Por favor cuida mucho a mi hermanita, sabes que ella es un tesoro invaluable" -Lo sé, la cuidare como lo más preciado.

-Sebastián, por favor no le digas eso a Albert, que va a pensar que soy una niña.

-Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña hermana, pero sé que puedo confiar en Albert.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, no hagamos esperar a los culpables de esta velada.

Ella se despidió con un beso de Sebastián al igual que yo de un apretón de manos, le ofrecí mi brazo para que se tomara de él y así salir.

Me sorprendí del color de su vestido que iba a juego con mi corbata, sin duda era muy detallista.

-Así que por eso me preguntaste el color de mi corbata de esta noche.

-Acertaste mi querido Albert, quería lucir perfecta para esta noche.

-Pues sin duda luces más que perfecta, yo diría bella, creo que soy afortunado de que me acompañes.

Ella me sonrió y sentí una pequeña chispa en sus ojos, algo que no había visto en ella desde que nos reencontramos.

Así llegamos al lugar, era un hermoso restaurante, como lo había dicho con un ambiente demasiado romántico para la ocasión, luz tenue, velas sobre las mesas para crear un ambiente más romántico y en el centro una pista de baile donde había música en vivo, sin duda la pareja que ambientaba el lugar le daban ese toque de romanticismo a las letras que interpretaban.

Se nos condujo a la mesa reservada y revisamos las cartas para ordenar, la cena transcurrió muy amena, el amor se podía ver en los ojos de Rosemary y Edward, al terminar de cenar Edward pidió la palabra y por fin creo que había llegado el momento que imaginaba.

Él le declaraba su amor a mi preciosa hermana, "Rosemary, elegí esta noche, así con la presencia de Albert y Candy como testigos de estas palabras, porque se lo importante que es tu hermano en tu vida, creo que las palabras no son suficientes para expresarte el amor que tú me has hecho conocer, no sé decir con exactitud cuál de tus virtudes fue la que me enamoro, lo único que sé es que este amor existe y hace a mi corazón vibrar con el simple hecho de saber que vivimos en el mismo tiempo y en el mismos lugar, tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti e impregnarme de su esencia, es por ello que me gustaría pedirte la oportunidad de que me conozcas no solo como amigo sino como hombre, que me des la oportunidad de amarte, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Por fin había hecho la pregunta esperada, sin duda todos nos quedamos conmovidos por la declaración de amor tan efusiva que él había hecho y con los ojos vidriosos mi Rous le dio un tierno beso sobre sus labios, se abrazaron y en ese momento empezó a sonar una melodía "Can't Fight This Feeling" de REO Speedwagon.

Edward extendió su mano a Rous en señal de invitación a ir a la pista, en ese momento yo hice los mismo con Candy, sin duda fue un baile lleno de romanticismo, llegamos a la pista y la tome por la cintura ella tomo mi brazo en inclino su cabeza sobre mi pecho, estábamos tan juntos que creo que ella podía oír los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, sin duda eran por el momento que estábamos viviendo, y yo, yo podía impregnarme de su esencia, de su aroma, podía sentir su cuerpo junto al mío deseando que ese momento jamás acabara.

Disfrutaba el momento, disfrutaba la melodía, la disfrutaba a ella, no sé si en ese momento era mi imaginación o el efecto del momento vivido, pues sentía una entrega de su parte al estar bailando una melodía así y en un lugar así.

Creo que la melodía podía decir sin lugar a duda lo que sentía mi corazón "No puedo seguir luchando contra este sentimiento y sin embargo todavía tengo miedo de dejarlo fluir, mi vida ha sido un torbellino desde que te vi, mi mente no ha dejado de dar vueltas en círculos y parece que no dejo de seguirte cariño, porque me llevas a lugares que solo no hubiera encontrado y aun cuando me pierdo, sigo pensando en ti y me estoy acercando como nunca pensé que lo haría y no puedo seguir luchando contra este sentimiento, he olvidado porque empecé a luchar"

Esas letras pudieron decir lo que me negaba _aceptar,_ ya la amaba irremediablemente, ese "amor platónico" que había nacido hace años jamás se había muerto solo se había dormido en espera de volver a encontrarla, al parecer se durmió en lo más profundo de mi corazón al ver que los años pasaron y ella no volvía.

Ahora que estaba nuevamente aquí y en mis brazos era innegable lo que sucedía, aunque no creía tener derecho a vivirlo, no tenía derecho a romper mi promesa de amor a Amy, no tenía derecho en luchar por su amor en mis condiciones.

Los caminos de la vida sí que son un misterio, del cual en ese momento renegaba, pero aun así solo deseaba no pensar en nada más, cerré los ojos para disfrutar y llenarme de ella.

Termino la melodía y ninguno se percato de ello, seguimos bailando hasta que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que ya no había parejas en la pista, creo que a ella le sucedió los mismo pues al bajar la mirada y vi que sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando el momento.

Creo que ella sintió mi mirada pues pude ver como abrió sus verdes ojos y se ruborizo ante la situación, le ofrecí mi brazo y volvimos a la mesa.

Terminamos la velada y la lleve a casa, ella agradeció el momento tan significativo que había pasado y me dio un prolongado beso en la mejilla como despedida, espere a que entrara a casa y al cerrar la puerta me retire.

Esa noche no pude dormir, pues mi mente fue invadida por los recuerdo de esa noche los cuales revivía a cada momento, por un lado los disfrutaba pero por otro mi mente se volvía un torbellino de confusiones, que debía hacer.

Transcurrió la noche entera y el sol anunciaba un nuevo día, yo con unas ojeras impresionantes como señal de no haber podido dormir me dirigí al comedor a desayunar, para mi mala fortuna mi aspecto no paso desapercibido para mi madre y hermana quienes me preguntaron si todo estaba bien, por supuesto que no dije nada y culpe a las tareas de la escuela, Rous dio la noticia de su noviazgo con Edward lo cual a mis padres les alegro mucho.

Antes de salir de casa Rous me invito a ir por la tarde-noche a tomar un café con ella porque necesitaba platicar conmigo, así que acepte.

Empecé las actividades aun con la adrenalina de la noche anterior aunque eso no evitaba que se reflejara el cansancio por la falta de sueño.

Ya en clases platicando con Terry, me pregunto si todo estaba bien, pues me veía cansado, como decirle lo sucedido, creo que no tenía el valor de ni siquiera verlo a los ojos, me sentía como un traidor sabiendo lo que el sentía por Candy me atreví a dejar salir mis sentimientos por ella; ante su pregunta argumente falta de sueño por estar haciendo trabajos en un proyecto de negocios.

-Me alegro que solo sea eso y no otra cosa.

-Sí, muchas gracias Terry.

-Y dime, piensas viajar a Inglaterra en vacaciones?

-No lo sé aún, eso depende de Candy.

-De Candy, porqué?

-Tu mejor que nadie conoces mis sentimientos hacia ella, y al ver que probablemente no hay nadie en su vida, pienso declararle mi amor y pedirle que sea mi novia, te digo que depende de ella porque de acuerdo a su respuesta me quedo o viajo, sabes que si acepta ser mi novia que es lo que más deseo me será imposible separarme de ella, si ahora que somos amigos no puedo evitar buscarla, mucho menos cuando acepte mi propuesta.

Al oírlo me sentí más miserable aún, necesitaba calmar el torbellino de mi mente por lo que decidí que lo mejor era no verla por el día de hoy, así que me ausentaría de las tutorías de francés y aprovecharía para intentar descansar.

Me despedí de Terry, en ese momento fui hacia mi auto para ir a casa, llegue y me encerré en mi habitación esperando lograr la tan ansiada tranquilidad y sueño, afortunadamente me venció el cansancio que evito que siguiera pensando y torturando a mi mente.

Cuando desperté eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, revise mi móvil y tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Candy, en ese instante sonaba nuevamente el teléfono y dude en responder.

-Bueno.

-Albert, como estas?

-Bien Candy, gracias.

-Me preocupe al no verte en las tutorías, todo bien?

-Si claro, solo que tenía unos pendientes en la oficina de mi padre.

-Me alegra oírte; sabes, te tengo una sorpresa, si no tienes nada que hacer me puedes acompañar mañana.

-Claro, me intrigas dime a qué hora paso por ti.

-No, en esta ocasión yo llevo mi auto y si te parece paso por ti a las 5 de la tarde.

-Ok, claro, entonces nos vemos a esa hora.

-Gracias Albert, cuídate y descansa, oye extrañe a mi tutor el día de hoy.

Parecía que no importaba lo que intentara hacer o pensar siempre sucedía algo que cambiaba cualquier pensamiento o decisión que se refería a ella.

-Gracias Candy, mañana nos vemos, también descansa.

La verdad hubiese querido decir más que eso pero creo que era mejor así.

Esa noche como había quedado con Rous, fuimos a tomar un café, llegamos y pedimos, yo pedí un americano para que me ayudara a seguir de pie, aun no estaba muy repuesto.

Ella me pregunto cómo me la había pasado la noche anterior y de lo feliz que estaba con su novio. Creo que eso fue para poder llegar al tema que quería realmente.

-La amas?

No me sorprendía su pregunta, al contrario en el fondo de mi sabía que Candy sería el tema de la noche.

-Sí, sabes la ame desde la primera vez que la vi cuando ella apenas tenía 12 y yo 16 y ahora que he tenido nuevamente la oportunidad de encontrarla y conocerla más creo que ese amor ha revivido, amo todo de ella y simplemente no entiendo porque a estas alturas de la vida ella regreso a mi camino.

Mi hermana conocía mi historia con Candy así que podía hablar con toda franqueza con ella.

-Nuestros padres nos han enseñado valores que tenemos muy cimentados, pero creo que no es justo para ti ni para Amy cumplir una promesa que ya no lleva el amor que la origino. Es mejor una despedida en tiempo que una agonía en vida.

Entendía perfectamente sus palabras y sé que lo decía porque mi hermana me amaba.

Me hizo pensar mucho pero desafortunadamente aun no tenía la respuesta que necesitaba de que hacer ahora.

Platicamos de todo un poco y regresamos a casa, me dirigí a mi habitación a terminar un trabajo pendiente, al revisar mi correo me encontraba con un correo de ella.

"Albert, gracias por estar a mi lado, porque junto a ti olvido mis tristezas y sé que hay un mundo maravilloso esperando a la mujer alegre y optimista que era hace un tiempo, en este momento solo queda la sombra de aquella mujer que un día fui, pero ahora puedo sentir que puedo recuperarme; pensé que ya nada en la vida me podría sorprender pero al verte nuevamente se que aun la vida me tiene reservadas muchas experiencias, al reflejarme en tus brillantes ojos azules puedo sentir la protección, seguridad y paz que ya no conocía, nuevamente gracias por estar junto a mi"

Te quiere Candy.

Por la hora del correo supe que lo escribió antes de hablar con ella, sin duda por sus palabras me expresaba lo importante que era para ella, al leer su correo sentía que no tenía el valor de alejarme de ella, no sin decir que me preguntaba porque me escribía así, ahora tenía la certeza que algo le había sucedido y por sus palabras sabía que era algo doloroso.

Aunque habíamos formados lazos de amistad muy estrechos no imaginaba que para ella me hubiese convertido en alguien tan importante y en el poco tiempo que ha pasado desde que nos volvimos a ver.

Sin embargo ella para mí era alguien excepcional, ya no quería martirizarme con los pensamientos.

Por otro lado pude ver otro correo en la bandeja, era de Amy, lo abrí para leerlo con cierto nerviosismo.

Hola cariño,

Deseando te encuentres bien, te he extrañado a horrores, sabes!; pero al recordar tu radiante sonrisa, tus maravillosos ojos, tus besos me hacen ser optimista y evitar la nostalgia por esta separación.

Sobre tu propuesta de los preparativos de la boda, me encanta aunque creo que será mejor platicarlo cuando nos veamos nuevamente.

Deseando con ansia la llegada de ese día.

Cuídate y que tengas dulces sueños pues sé que allá es de noche.

Con amor, Amy.

Al terminar de leerlo pensé, parece que hasta el correo electrónico está en contra mía para hacerme sentir miserable.

Si es así misión cumplida, no puedo sentirme peor al leer el correo de dos mujeres que han sido esenciales en mi vida, más sin embargo solo a una de ellas amo, como no lastimar a un tercero con esta situación. Creo que empezaba a entender que tenía que hacer.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por sus comentarios, son fundamentales en mi inspiración, les dejo estos capítulos, me es difícil escribir y más cuando nos conozco, trato de ser lo más certera posible en la información que plasmo cuando se trata de lugares pues me documento un poco antes de escribir, ojala no esté muy errada; ahora entiendo que esto de escribir es muy complejo.

Deseando les guste, gracias nuevamente por leerme.

**Capítulo 4**

El día de hoy Candy pasara a las 5 pm, para llevarme no sé a dónde, creo que es una sorpresa, aunque el hecho de estar a su lado ya es para mí una grata sorpresa.

La verdad estaba muy impaciente, sabía que en el fondo lo que más quería era verla, sonó el timbre como al quince para las cinco y era ella, mi hermosa princesa, esa mujer podía dominar mis emociones y hacia latir mi corazón quedando sin control.

Me saludo con su resplandeciente sonrisa y beso mi mejilla.

-Albert, como estas? listo para irnos.

-Claro Candy, pero me tienes intrigado, a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, espero que te guste.

En ese momento salimos de casa y nos dirigimos a su auto, en el trayecto platicamos de todo un poco, me llenaba de su aroma que el viento acercaba a mí y que al mismo tiempo ese viento acariciaba su rostro, en verdad en lo que menos puse atención fue en el trayecto.

-Llegamos, este es uno de mis lugares secretos, me hace sentir en paz cuando los recuerdos me invaden y le da tranquilidad a mi corazón.

Valla que si era un lugar hermoso, no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo pero sin duda me agrado mucho.

-Esta cita es un picnic para dos, ojala te guste lo que traje.

Que si me impresiono, entramos al lugar y estaba lleno de hermosos jardines, flores, "Queen Elizabeth Park", sin duda un bello parque, lleve la cesta que ella traía y nos sentamos en una banca que daba a un bello jardín lleno de tulipanes, realmente una hermosa flor.

-Albert, sabes la leyenda del tulipán?

-Pues sinceramente no, aunque es una bella flor y muy delicada.

-Sí, son flores hermosas, se dice que "Un joven persa llamado Farhad, príncipe según algunos, estaba profundamente enamorado de la doncella Shirin.

Un día, le llegaron noticias de que su amada había sido asesinada (luego resultó que no era más que un rumor) y, destrozado de la pena, montó su caballo preferido y galopó hasta un acantilado desde donde se lanzó para morir.

De sus numerosas heridas y gotas de sangre en el suelo brotó un tulipán, como símbolo de su amor perfecto".

Por ello, en la antigua Persia, el tulipán rojo se considera el símbolo por excelencia del amor.

-Una clara muestra que el ser humano es capaz de muchas cosas por ese maravilloso sentimiento, aunque desafortunadamente a veces nos puede orillar a cosas dolosas.

-Sí, el amor puede causar la más grande felicidad o el más profundo dolor de acuerdo al contexto en que lo estés viviendo.

Sin duda tu novia debe de ser una mujer afortunada de tenerte a su lado.

En ese momento me congele, por supuesto que Candy al igual que nuestro grupo de amigos no era ajena a que yo tenía una relación con alguien y que aparte ya había un compromiso de por medio, más aun por un lado me daba tranquilidad que ella conociera esa parte de mi porque ante todo quería que entre nosotros hubiese honestidad y confianza, creo que es algo fundamental en todo tipo de relación, no importando lo que fuéramos, en ese momento solo éramos buenos amigos, así que intente evadir un poco la afirmación que ella hacía para no profundizar en ese tema.

-Pues no sabría decirte si eso es verdad, sin embargo yo creo que también la persona que este a tu lado puede sentirse feliz de tener a una magnifica mujer como tú, yo me siento afortunado de tener el privilegio de poder conocerte.

Ella me sonrió y pude notar un semblante de tristeza en su rostro.

-Te parece si buscamos un lugar para iniciar nuestro picinic, es una pequeña muestra para reivindicarme por lo sucedido hace ya 10 años, por eso quise hacer algo especial en un lugar especial.

En ese momento encontramos el lugar perfecto y empezamos a sacar las cosas, eran demasiadas, parecía que le iba a dar de comer a un ejército y pude percibir que llevaba mi postre favorito, pastel de zanahoria.

-Candy, por Dios, no crees que trajiste demasiada comida, si solo somos dos personas o acaso piensas que como demasiado.

-Disculpa, creo que es la mala costumbre pues mi padre y Sebastián comen muy bien, además dicen que es mejor que sobre y no que falte.

En ese momento empezamos a comer las delicias que llevo.

-Y esto lo cocinaste tú?

-Sinceramente no, la cocina no es una de mis cualidades, recibí un poco de ayuda, pero el pastel sí, eso lo hice especialmente para ti.

Me agradaba que pensara en mí de esa forma, así que seguimos conversando.

-Bueno Candy, pero aparte de este picinic que es una grata sorpresa, recuerda que me debes unas lecciones de patinaje.

-Tienes razón, aunque me comprometí a enseñarte para ser sincera hace algún tiempo que no lo práctico, creo que he perdido un poco mis habilidades.

-Y a qué se debe la falta de practica?

-Es una larga historia que en algún momento sé que puedo compartir contigo, pero por ahora mejor vamos a disfrutar el día, quieres.

No indague más, pero por sus palabras intuí que probablemente de ahí se derivaba la tristeza que ocasionalmente llegaba a percibir en ella.

Terminamos de comer y levantamos todo, así seguimos caminando por el parque contemplando los maravillosos jardines que ahí había, pudimos llegar un lugar donde se podía contemplar un majestuoso atardecer, creo que uno de los más bellos que he visto en mi vida, nos quedamos contemplándolo, podía ver sus hermosos ojos brillar con la luz que emitía el atardecer, ella abrió los brazos como queriendo abrazar la tarde y me agradeció por el maravilloso día.

La observaba embelesado, sin duda fue uno de los mejores paseos que había tenido pues solo éramos ella y yo, así me acerque a ella y no pude evitar rodearla con mi brazo derecho a lo que ella respondió inclinando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Me llevo a casa y nos despedimos con un profundo abrazo, queriendo poder transmitir con el lo que aún no podía decirle.

Por lo que habíamos platicado en la tarde, pensaba en poder ayudarla a que recuperara su pasión por el patinaje, aunque estaba intrigado por qué no lo practicaba, probablemente algún accidente, quería regresarle la confianza.

Ese fin de semana me dedique a buscar pistas de patinaje para poder ir con ella, así que sabiendo que podía recibir ayuda fui a casa de mis tíos a buscar a Annie pues ella y yo teníamos una plática pendiente aunque lo que quería hablar con ella inicialmente había cambiado por completo.

-Hola tía, como esta?

-Albert, que gusto que nos visites, quieres tomar algo?

-No tía, muchas gracias, Annie se encuentra en casa.

-Sí, claro pasa por favor, está en su recamara.

-Gracias tía.

En ese momento llegue y toque la puerta, Annie me dio el pase.

-Hola prima, como estas, que tal el viaje?

-Hola primito, bien gracias, muy cansado pero creo que todo muy bien.

-Por lo que veo ya te urge hablar conmigo.

-Prima, primero quise saludarte y pues de una vez aprovechar.

-Me imagino y como esta Candy?

-Bien, precisamente de ella quiero hablar contigo, sabes sé que no debería de hacerte esta pregunta porque invado la privacidad y confianza entre ustedes, pero de verdad necesito hacerla.

-Pregúntame probablemente pueda responderte.

- A pesar de que somos muy buenos amigos he notado que a veces muestra un semblante de tristeza en su rostro, cuando la conocí lo que me cautivo de ella fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes, el brillo que en ellos había, pero ahora que nos volvimos a ver ese brillo ha desaparecido y cuando platicamos a veces llego a decir cosas que cambian su semblante, le sucedió algo en estos años?

-Tienes razón, no puedo responder tu pregunta, lo que si te puedo decir es que si alguien puede ayudarla a superar lo que tiene eres tú, hemos platicado mucho de lo que vivió en esos años y aunque es una mujer fuerte, optimista y trata de superar el dolor sé que en el fondo no lo ha logrado, tus palabras no lo dicen, pero tus ojos si, se puede ver que te has enamorado de ella, no la dejes vivir más en esa prisión.

-Anni, de verdad la puedo ayudar?

-Sí, primo, sé que tú lo lograras.

-Sé qué hace mucho no practica el patinaje y ella me dijo que ese deporte le apasiona, creo que tiene que ver con lo que le sucedió, quiero ayudarla a que recuperé esa pasión, que pista me puedes recomendar?

-Es un buen comienzo, yo creo que puede ser la pista Britannia, está abierta todo el año y es bastante grande.

-Me puede pasar la dirección por correo para saber cómo llegar.

-Primo, algún día me lo agradecerás.

Le sonreí y me despedí de ella, agradeciéndole las palabras que me había dicho.

Al día siguiente después de terminar con las clases y tutorías le dije a Candy que deseaba me acompañara a un lugar.

Ella demostró curiosidad e intento de muchas maneras saber a dónde iríamos.

-Candy, ya te había dicho que eres una chica muy curiosa, verdad; pasó por ti a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Esta bien, tendré que esperar hasta esa hora para saciar mi curiosidad.

Pase por ella y le pedí que se vendara los ojos, pues no quería que imaginara a donde podíamos ir.

Llegamos al lugar, ingresamos y ya estando ahí le quite la venda, en ese momento pude percibir su rostro con cierta expresión de pánico, le pregunte que si estaba bien y me respondió que sí. Le mostré los patines para ambos y se quedó más sorprendida aún.

-Te traje a cumplir una promesa, recuerdas. Me encantara tener una instructora tan bella como tú.

Me sonrió y me pregunto.

-Como supiste mi número?

-Ahh es muy fácil, puedes creerlo, bueno en realidad le pregunte a Annie tu número de calzado, claro que no le dije para que y después de saber el dato me dedique a buscar unos bellos patines, espero que te gusten.

-Gracias Albert, pero no debiste molestarte.

-No es molestia cuando se trata de mi hermosa instructora, te parece si iniciamos las lecciones.

-Me parece bien.

-Por lo que veo te quedaron muy bien.

-Sí, de verdad me sorprende, ni mi padre fue tan acertado en comprarme patines como en este momento tú.

-Vamos Candy, que va a decir tu padre si oye eso; te voy a pedir paciencia, soy un novato en esto así que probablemente caiga muchas veces.

Al momento de tocar la pista, pude sentir el nerviosismo en ella ya que yo estaba tomando su mano, le di un leve apretón para poder darle confianza, así que ella me respondió de la misma forma.

Como era de esperarse y dado a que era novato lo primero que sucedió fue una caída, Candy me ayudo a levantarme y poco a poco me incorpore, así que me empezó a explicar cuál era la posición correcta para empezar y que tenía que hacer para evitar en la medida de lo posible las caídas.

Así transcurrió el tiempo y terminamos esa sesión, la lleve a casa a descansar después de la tarde tan golpeada, sobre todo para mí, pues ella como buena patinadora parecía que al tocar la pista se volvía parte de ella y sus movimientos eran muy naturales y delicados.

Han pasado cuatro semanas desde que Candy y yo practicamos todos los días en la pista, he visto un gran avance, parece que su confianza cada día es restaurada, me fascina verla patinar, como lo he dicho parece que cuando esta sobre la pista son una sola persona, aunque por momentos los recuerdos dolorosos regresan a su memoria, me gustaría saber que le sucedió y poder reconfortarla, calmar su dolor, demostrarle mi amor.

Referente a mí; la verdad se que no seré un patinador pero por lo menos ya logre superar las caídas constantes que sucedían al inicio, es un alivio porque de verdad las nalgas ya me dolían de tanto golpe, lo que más me fascina de practicar con Candy es la paciencia con la que me muestra las posiciones y me ayuda a practicarlas, en la mayoría de las ocasiones la tomo por la cintura y patinamos uno detrás del otro como si estuviésemos haciendo alguna rutina, es una de las formas que mas puedo tenerla físicamente junto a mí, el tomarla de la cintura y tenerla entre mis brazos, poder sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo y su fresco aliento cerca, es sin duda una experiencia gloriosa.

Ese día al llevarla a casa antes de despedirme le dije:

-Candy, no había tenido oportunidad de decirte pero mañana tengo que salir de viaje, estaba resolviendo unos asuntos y solicite un permiso para ausentarme unos días de clases, estaré fuera una semana por lo que espero que no dejes de practicar, recuerda que como mi instructora debes de ser mi ejemplo.

Le sonreí y ella correspondió con una sonrisa de la misma forma.

-Claro Albert, yo como tu instructora se que debo ser tu ejemplo a seguir para poder exigirte cada día más, muchas gracias por estar a mi lado y ser un apoyo, tu presencia para mi es primordial y creo que al estar tan cerca de mí en esta evolución tienes el derecho a saber porque me aleje de las pistas.

Creo que por fin había llegado el momento que había esperado, aunque lo que más me importaba era ayudarla a superar los lastimosos recuerdos, pero desafortunadamente en ese momento salió Sebastián, así que bajamos del auto y lo salude.

El estrecho mi mano y me dio un fuerte abrazo, en realidad me desconcertó su acción, pero me dijo.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi caramelito a recuperar su pasión.

-Ahhh, caramelito, valla que dulce suena, ahh decir verdad ya lo había escuchado antes.

-Enserio, pero si solo le digo eso cuando estamos en casa o con alguien cercano como es que lo has escuchado antes.

-Buenos es una larga historia que algún día te contare, por el momento me despido, cuídate mucho Candy y no olvides practicar.

-También cuídate Albert, que tengas un buen viaje y nos vemos a tu regreso.

En este tiempo que ha pasado he aprendido a amar a Candy de muchas maneras, no solo como mujer sino como amiga, como compañera, como deportista y de muchas más; mi relación con Amy ha sufrido un cambio total, ya no hablamos todos los días por teléfono, ni tampoco hacemos nuestras conferencias semanales, probablemente ella no lo ha resentido porque nuestras múltiples ocupaciones a veces no nos permiten seguir el ritmo de comunicación que habíamos acordado antes de separarnos.

Después de la cena con Rous y Edaward había tomado la decisión de ir a España a ver a Amy y así confesarle lo sucedido y mis sentimientos hacia "Mi princesa caramelo", a quien había amado desde que tenía 16 años y ahora que la reencontraba no quería dejarla ir nuevamente, me dolía en el alma lastimar a Amy de esta forma pues ella ha sido una mujer muy importante en mi vida, antes de ser mi novia era mi mejor amiga, creo que esa cercanía y confianza fue lo que derivo a otro sentimiento que nos hizo hacernos novios.

Esa noche trate de calmar mis sentimientos y emociones para poder poner en orden mis ideas e intentar no lastimar a Amy en la medida de lo posible, aunque sabía que eso era casi imposible, era una decisión muy importante en mi vida y como era de esperarse esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño.

Ya en el aeropuerto en espera del vuelo sonó mi móvil, era Candy.

-Albert, ayer ya no tuvimos oportunidad de seguir conversando, pero a tu regreso espero podamos hacerlo.

-Claro que si Candy, sabes que siempre estoy para escucharte y ofrecerte mi hombro y apoyo cuando así lo necesites y cuando no también.

-Lo sé y tú también tienes eso de mi parte, cuídate, te espero pronto.

-Tú también cuídate, no te olvides de mí.

-Olvidarme de ti, imposible, tú ya eres parte de mí.

Al oír sus palabras no sabía cómo entenderlas, sabía que no podía decirle nada hasta hablar con Amy, esperaba regresar y poder confesarle mis sentimientos.

El vuelo salió un poco retrasado sin embargo no había afectado mis planes, llegue a España y me hospede en el hotel, buscaría a mi novia al día siguiente, así trataría de calmar y ordenar mis ideas, sabía que lo que iba a decirle no era nada fácil, era una mujer que a pesar de que mi amor era diferente al de antes, la quería como una amiga y me dolía mucho lastimarla.

En ese momento pensaba que era el momento más difícil que había enfrentado, aun con la desvelada de la noche anterior me levante pronto y salí en busca de Amy a su apartamento, al llegar y tocar nadie abrió la puerta, así que regresaría más tarde, en ese momento el portero del edificio me vio y me pregunto si buscaba a la joven del apartamento 212, a lo que le hice la afirmación; él me informo que ella había salido de viaje esa mañana y que regresaría hasta el fin de semana, al oírlo me frustre por lo sucedido, no podía creer que la situación se fuese a ser más larga aún, la verdad cada día que pasaba me sentía más agobiado de no poder aclarar los últimos sucesos.

Sabía que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, así que me dispuse a comprar el boleto de avión para el día siguiente.

Llegue a Vancouver, un poco decepcionado por los resultados pero en las primeras vacaciones que hubiese regresaría nuevamente a España; ya estando en casa le escribí un correo electrónico para saber cómo estaba, lo redacte y casi al cerrar mi correo pude ver que Candy me había enviado uno, lo abrí y eran una bellas fotos que nos habíamos tomado en la última clase de patinaje, sin duda al verla aunque sea en foto me reconforto, deseaba tanto verla pero sabía que por la hora no era apropiado ir a buscarla.

Así que le envié un mensaje de texto donde le avisaba que había regresado antes de lo planeado y que si era posible deseaba verla al día siguiente para ir a nuestras lecciones, me sorprendió que me respondiera en ese momento.

"Albert, que alegría saber que estas de regreso, las clases sin ti no son lo mismo, así que paso por ti a las cinco de la tarde, besos".

Al día siguiente no acudí a la Universidad pues aun gozaba del permiso que había solicitado y preferí realizar otras actividades.

Eran las 4.15 aproximadamente, cuando escuche el timbre de la casa y acudí a la puerta, me dije es muy pronto para que Candy llegue, al momento de abrir la puerta cual fue mi sorpresa pues quien había llegado era Amy, realmente lucia hermosa, era una mujer de figura estilizada, cabello castaño ondulado y ojos grandes aceitunados.

-Amy! Pero que sorpresa, porque no me avisaste que llegabas.

Ella sin decir palabra alguna me dio un apasionado beso, creo que jamás nos besamos de la forma en la que lo estábamos haciendo en ese momento, era como si con ese beso buscara saber mis sentimientos.

A decir verdad en nuestros encuentros más íntimos no habían pasado de caricias y besos y a pesar de estar comprometidos no habíamos llegado a más, sé que ella era una mujer moderna pero aun así tenía un concepto muy arraigado de la intimidad de pareja y era algo que yo respetaba.

En ese momento no me di cuenta que Candy y Rous estaban frente a nosotros, sus rostros expresaban desconcierto ante la escena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

En ese momento nos separamos y ella saludo a Rous, siempre habían mantenido una buena relación, así que el saludo fue efusivo entre ellas.

La situación en ese momento se torno embarazosa para mi, pues en ese momento se me bloqueo la mente por la sucedido, lo único que pude hacer es presentar a Candy con Amy, no cabe duda que las dos eran unas damas pues con toda cortesía y educación se saludaron.

En ese momento Amy me dijo:

-Hola cariño, recuerdas que en uno de mis correos te dije que era probable que yo te visitara primero, pues me esforcé mucho en la escuela para poder escaparme y visitarte.

-Que gusto verte.

Me desconcertaba su repentina aparición, era la persona que menos imaginaba ver en ese momento pero creo que por fin había llegado el momento de hablar claro.

Candy se despidió de todos y pude sentir como evadió mi mirada, como intentando no saber nada más y solo marcharse.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, mucho gusto Amy y ojala podamos reunirnos mientras estés en Vancouver, sin duda te encantara esta maravillosa ciudad.

-Muchas gracias Candy, me dio gusto conocerte y por supuesto que espero nos podamos reunir, me encantaría poder conocer a los nuevos amigos de Albert.

Al momento de que me daba el beso de despedida sentí la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla y confesarle en ese momento que la amaba, que lo único que deseaba era poder aclarar las cosas y ser merecedor de su amor, pero lo único que pude hacer fue disculparme por no poder ir con ella, a lo que me respondió que entendía mis prioridades y que no me preocupara que ya habría otra ocasión.

De esa forma la vi alejarse y al verla creo que me causo un gran desconsuelo.

Entramos a casa y lo primero era saber desde cuando había llegado Amy pues no traía equipaje consigo.

-Cuando llegaste?

-Amor, pues cuando regrese al apartamento el Sr. Wilson me informo que me habían visitado en mi ausencia y que él había indicado que regresaría hasta el fin de semana, no le dejaron nombre así que le pedí que describiera a la persona, al escucharlo supe en ese momento que eras tú, realmente me sentí m mal de que no me hubieses encontrado y bueno creo que era el momento de visitarte, compre el boleto para el primer vuelo a Vancouver y eme aquí, viéndote nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.

-Me alegra mucho verte, pero dime ya te hospedaste en algún lugar, si deseas puedes quedarte en casa.

-No te preocupes, hice reservación por internet y bueno antes de venir a buscarte fui al hotel; pero tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, quiero conocer esta ciudad, saber de tus labios como te has sentido aquí.

En ese momento me volvió a besar, esta vez su beso no era como el primero que me dio.

Esa tarde ella estuvo en casa hasta las once de la noche y posteriormente la lleve a su hotel.

Al regresar de verdad me sentía aun muy mal por lo sucedido por lo que al día siguiente esperaba buscarla y poder explicarle un poco, se que probablemente no tendría un porqué del darle una explicación sin embargo necesitaba hacerlo.

Al día siguiente me encontré con la sorpresa de que Candy no había asistido a la Universidad, así que le pregunte a Sebastián por ella y me manifestó que había tenido algunos asuntos que atender y que se ausentaría probablemente unos días, no entendía porque, ella no me había mencionado nada, bueno tal vez porque no habíamos hablado desde que regrese de España, al oír a Sebastián sentí inútil ante los sucesos.

Trate de mejorar mi ánimo ese día pues vería a Amy y de igual forma tenía que buscar la forma de poder hablar con ella de los acontecimientos recientes.

Esa tarde la invite a tomar un café y tuvimos una plática tan amena que desafortunadamente la ocasión no fue la indicada, pues tampoco quería ser tan brusco en mi actitud y confesión, pero eso no significaba que no lo haría.

La lleve a su hotel como a las ocho de la noche, al estar casi entrando a casa sonó mi móvil.

-Sí, diga.

-Hola Albert, disculpa por molestarte lo que sucede es que estoy intentando localizar a Candy, pero no me responde en su móvil y tampoco con ningún amigo, está contigo?

-No, de hecho hoy no la vi, pero no te preocupes probablemente no escucha el móvil, de cualquier forma intentare buscarla también.

-Gracias Albert, cualquier noticia mantenme informado.

Me preocupe por saber dónde podía estar, ella siempre se mantenía en comunicación y era muy cuidadosa en avisar a su familia en donde se encontraba.

Pensé donde podía estar, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue el "Queen Elizabeth Park", pero ya era algo tarde para estar ahí y sin contar con que era enorme para poder buscarla así que me vino a la mente la pista por lo que primero iría ahí a buscarla.

Al llegar, la pista estaba casi vacía así que me quede sentado en las gradas observándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, admirándola como se deslizaba sobre el hielo, como se hacía cómplice con la pista y podía mostrar sus delicados movimientos sobre la misma.

Poco a poco la gente iba saliendo hasta que llego un momento en que la pista quedo completamente vacía, de repente la vi ir de un extremo otro y en un instante se desvanecía en la pista, mi primer impulso fue correr a ver si estaba bien, me acerque a ella y estaba como jamás la había visto, empapada en lagrimas y al levantar su barbilla para verla a los ojos me encontré con sus bellos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas y tristeza, la abrace fuertemente y le pregunte qué había pasado, ella correspondió al abrazo aferrándose a mí, al sentirla supe que no estaba nada bien, la ayude a incorporarse poco a poco y salimos de la pista, la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a las gradas a sentarse.

-Candy por favor dime que paso, te encuentras bien, que puedo hacer por ti?

-Albert, no te preocupes tú has hechos más de lo que imaginas por mí.

-Porque estas así?

-Hoy se cumple un año de su partida y me entristece sentir que a pesar del tiempo el dolor no ha cesado y sigue tan dentro de mi corazón como aquel día en que se fue.

Al escucharla me imagine que probablemente se trataba de un novio o una decepción amorosa.

-El día de hoy necesito llorar, llorar hasta sentir que me acabo las lagrimas de toda mi vida, pues solo así puedo calmar este dolor, sacarlo y continuar mi vida, quiero cumplir mi juramento, pues solo así su alma y la mía podrán estar en paz, se que él no puede estar bien si yo no logro estarlo.

Por eso te digo que tú has hecho más de lo que te imaginas por mí, restauraste mi confianza en las pistas y logre cumplirle uno de mis juramentos.

-Sabes que si necesitas hablar, yo estoy siempre dispuesto a escuchar.

-Lo sé y lo siento Albert.

-Anthony, sin duda una promesa en el patinaje, pero al igual que yo el solo lo practicaba por hobbie pues el tenia otros sueños y anhelos uno de ellos era convertirse en un gran Biólogo pues amaba el mar y la naturaleza, los dos éramos consientes que como todo deporte el patinaje tiene sus riesgos, un día al estar presentes en una competencia de otros compañeros un amigo en común tubo un grave accidente al hacer una rutina, casi pierde la vida, sin duda esa fue una gran impresión para mi pues jamás me había sentido tan cerca de perder a alguien tan apreciado.

Después de ir a visitarlo Anthony y yo fuimos a pasear a un bello parque que a los dos nos encantaba, era nuestro lugar secreto pues ahí fue donde nos conocimos y donde él me pidió ser su novia, ese parque fue testigo de un juramento que él me hizo hacerle.

"Candy, mi dulce Candy, si algún día por azares de la vida no puedo seguir a tu lado quiero que seas feliz, que continúes con tu vida, que jamás cierres tu corazón a las cosas y sentimientos bellos que ella te puede ofrecer solo así podre renacer de otra forma en tu corazón"

-Júralo por favor.

Ese día pensé que aun estaba presente el efecto por el accidente de nuestro amigo y por eso me hablaba de esa forma, me sentí triste de escucharlo hablar así pero le jure que así seria.

Después de eso pasaron algunos meses, el y yo éramos pareja de patinaje y estábamos en competencia, al ejecutar nuestra rutina algo salió mal y estuve a punto de caer, el en un rápido movimiento metió su cuerpo y evito que me impactara de lleno en la pista, desafortunadamente el golpe fue para él, que sufrió un recio golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente, al llegar al hospital recupero la conciencia por un momento, yo estaba en ese instante con él y me dijo.

"Mi dulce Candy, eres la mujer más excepcional que la vida puso en mi camino, que me hizo conocer el amor de muchas formas, me puedo ir agradecido porque fui muy feliz a tu lado, gracias por todos los bellos momentos que me regalaste, júrame que esto no impedirá que sigas haciendo lo que te apasiona que es el patinaje y tampoco olvides jamás tu juramento en el parque".

-Te lo juro Anthony, pero por favor no digas nada, los dos volveremos a patinar juntos.

En ese momento perdió la conciencia y murió, al llegar el doctor solo asintió con la cabeza confirmando lo que mis ojos veían.

Después de ese día y sin recordar mi juramento a Anthony prometí nunca volver a patinar hasta que llegaste tú y me hiciste regresar a esa pasión y así cumplir una de las promesas

Al regresar del funeral me sentía devastada y todas las noches lloraba por largo tiempo pues solo así podía lograr el sueño, solo cansando mi corazón para olvidar un poco el dolor, pasaron algunos meses y a pesar de que me esforzaba por recuperar un poco mi vida no lo lograba así que decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de aquel lugar que me traía tantos recuerdos, solo así podría empezar a superarlo y fue como decidimos regresar a Vancouver y al regresar te encontré nuevamente a ti justo en el lugar donde te había conocido.

-Princesa, gracias por la confianza.

En ese momento la abrace fuertemente, y ahora comprendía muchas cosas, sin duda era una mujer admirable y me sentía afortunado de conocerla y de amarla, más aun que Dios la hubiese regresado a mi camino.

Nuevamente la tome en mis brazos y la lleve al auto, en el trayecto de regreso se quedo profundamente dormida, imagino que fue por el llanto y tal vez por sentir haber liberado un poco el dolor que tenia reprimido ese día.

Llame a Sebastián y le dije que Candy estaba con Annie, que no se preocupara pues a ella se le había pasado llamarlos pero me había pedido de favor comunicarme con él y avisarle.

La lleve a casa de Annie y le pedí que cuidara de ella, en ese momento ella me pregunto.

-Me imagino que por fin conociste la razón de su tristeza.

-Sí, hoy tuve oportunidad de admirar a la gran mujer que vive en ella, sin duda Anthony se sintió afortunado de amarla y tenerla en su vida aunque fuese por un breve tiempo, pues lo demostró hasta su último suspiro al pedirle que fuese feliz.

Gracias por no haberme dejado alejarme de ella, prima.

-No me lo agradezcas, cuídate mucho y mañana nos vemos.

Así me despedí de mi prima y fui a casa, ahora más que nunca tenía que hablar con Amy, en ese momento sonó mi móvil y era ella.

-Hola Albert, mañana tendré que trabajar en algunas cosas y no podremos vernos, pero quiero invitarte a un restaurant que me recomendaron y platicar contigo.

-Amy, buenas noches, claro que si, tu dime a qué hora paso por ti.

-A las siete por favor.

-Entonces nos vemos hasta entonces, cuídate mucho y descansa.

-Tú también, buenas noches.

Al día siguiente el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente fue Candy, pero aun era demasiado temprano para llamar a mi prima, así que espere un poco más, ya a las ocho de la mañana le marque a su móvil y me dijo que Candy había dormido bien y que Sebastian había pasado por ella temprano, me tranquilizo saber que estaba mejor y ya en casa.

Ya estando en la Universidad y platicando con Terry me conto que tenía una cita con Candy y esperaba que por fin ella se hubiese decidido a dar el sí pues desde hace mucho tiempo él le había declarado sus sentimientos pero nadie sabíamos hasta donde ellos tenían o no una relación de noviazgo pues él la seguía tratando con la misma atención y galantería de siempre pero nunca habíamos visto muestras mas allá de cariño que no fuese de amistad.

Sinceramente al escucharlo y por lo sucedido la noche anterior me hizo sentir profundos celos pues ahora más que nunca me sentía con la posibilidad de luchar por el amor de "Mi princesa caramelo", sabía que esta noche era decisiva para ambos.

Por fin creo que había llegado el momento que hace mucho estaba buscando, pase por Amy al hotel y fuimos a restaurant, como era lógico ella no conocía así que solo me dio la dirección y así poder conducir hacia el lugar, al llegar nos dimos cuenta que el restaurante era con ambiente cien por ciento romántico.

Entramos al lugar y nos llevaron hasta la mesa reservada.

-Lo siento Albert, no imagine que el restaurant fuera de este tipo de ambiente, al no conocer le pedí a Edward que me recomendará un buen lugar y me sugirió este.

-No entiendo porque te disculpas, no hay problema.

Y era verdad, no entendía porque se disculpaba, siendo novios aun era lo más normal un lugar así.

Nos dieron el menú para poder pedir y en ese momento vimos a entrar a una pareja, eran Candy y Terry, sin duda ella se veía hermosa, nos vieron y se acercaron a nuestra mesa a saludar antes de llegar a la suya.

Al hacer contacto nuestras miradas pude percibir algo diferente en sus ojos, había un tenue brillo en ellos, lo cual me dio gusto pues significaba que la paz estaba regresando a su alma.

Así nos saludamos y de igual forma nos despedimos, en ese momento no pude evitar nuevamente vivir ese sentimiento de celos que había vivido ya antes, por un lado agradecí que su mesa no estuviese a mi vista pues por un lado necesitaba toda mi atención a lo que esa noche diría pero por otro lado e sentía intranquilo por no poder saber que sucedería entre ellos.

Pedimos la cena, charlamos amenamente, aunque percibía algo diferente en Amy, al terminar de cenar ella saco de su bolso una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra, sin duda la reconocí.

-Albert, mañana regreso a España, por eso te invite a cenar para despedirme de ti y poder regresarte esto, pues ahora entiendo que ya no me pertenece.

Lo puso sobre mi mano, abrí la caja y era el anillo de compromiso; imagino que en ese momento pudo ver mi semblante de sorpresa.

-Hace mucho tiempo quería venir a verte pero los compromisos en la escuela no me lo permitían, hice algunos trabajos extracurriculares y solicite un permiso para venir, al principio nuestra comunicación era constante pero poco a poco fui notando que se hacía cada vez mas esporádica y eso me perturbaba, podía notar un cambio en ti, en tu forma de hablarme y de escribirme, me dolía pensar que podía haber otra persona y aunque ya tenía planeado venir me sorprendió saber que habías ido a buscarme y sin previo aviso, así que mi primer pensamiento en ese momento es que había llegado el momento de conocer la verdad.

Cuando nos volvimos a ver y te bese quería saber si tus labios sentían lo mismo que sentían antes de separarnos, tristemente ese fue la primera prueba, tus labios no eran iguales.

Después al conocerla a ella y ver la forma en la que la mirabas comprobé que tu amor ya no me pertenecía.

Al aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio me hice una promesa a mi misma pues sabía que perderte era un riesgo por la distancia que habría entre nosotros.

Me prometí a mi misma que si perdía tu amor te dejaría ir, porque te amo y porque me amo a mi misma, y ambos tenemos el derecho de ser amados plenamente sin sombras de nadie.

Siempre desee no tener que cumplir esta promesa pero desafortunadamente las cosas sucedieron y necesito cumplir mi promesa.

Por favor no quiero que te sientas mal, solo quiero que seas feliz, así que has que esta promesa valga la pena, pues antes que ser tu novia fui tu amiga y quiero poder conservar algo de nosotros.

-Amy, sin duda eres una extraordinaria mujer, se que en este momento no tengo palabras para decir como sucedió pero espero que tener la oportunidad de poder hablar con calma de este pasaje de mi vida.

-Se que eres un caballero y por eso decidí decirlo yo antes que tu.

En ese momento sentía como se desvanecía la angustia y peso que llevaba conmigo desde hace tiempo, al igual que agradecía a Amy por regresarme una promesa de amor que mi corazón ya no podía cumplir.

Salimos del restaurant y sabía que aun Candy y Terry seguían ahí, pero decidí que después de llevar a Amy a su hotel iría a buscarla a ella a su casa.

Llegamos al hotel y le di un prolongado abrazo, pude sentir una lagrima de ella sobre mi pecho, en ese momento me sentí el hombre más miserable por causarle dolor a una admirable mujer.

Me beso nuevamente en los labios como una despedida y me pidió que no la buscara por el momento, que ella lo haría cuando se sintiera recuperada del dolor.

En el camino a cada de Candy mi mente pensaba mil por hora, no sabía cómo llegar con ella, solo quería decirle que la amaba.

Al estar aproximándome a su casa me di cuenta que ella y Terry estaban afuera, así que me estacione un poco lejos donde no me pudieran ver pero yo poder ver que sucedía.

El tenia sus manos entre las de él, parecían felices, probablemente pasaron diez minutos de platica entre ellos, de repente él le dio un abrazo y lo siguiente que vi fue como depositaba sus labios sobre los de ella, creo que fue el beso más largo que he visto en mi vida, en ese momento el primer pensamiento que paso por mi mente es que había llegado tarde a su vida.

De esa forma y con ese pensamiento encendí el auto y partí del lugar pues mi mente no podía asimilar la escena vista.


	6. Chapter 6

Llegue a casa aún con la impresión de lo que había visto, no podía creer que había llegado tarde a su vida, no me sentía con la fuerza para soportarlo, una vez ya la había perdido y al parecer nuevamente sucedía.

Me quede en la sala tratando de calmar las emociones, en ese momento mamá llego y percibió mi semblante.

Se sentó junto a mí y tomo mi mano entre las suyas y en ese instante entendí que quería darme un poco de consuelo.

-Nadie dijo que el amor fuera fácil, es una constante lucha que debemos de librar día con día, ya sea para encontrarlo o para conservarlo, lo valioso es tener el privilegio de conocerlo, sentirlo y de uno depende vivirlo, se que eres un hombre que no se dará por vencido sin antes luchar.

De esa forma soltó mi mano, beso mi frente y me deseo buenas noches.

Era increíble como tenia la habilidad de reconfortarme en momentos difíciles, creo que es un don que las madres tienen, esa afinidad y sensibilidad que desarrollan con nosotros, los hijos, es admirable; me sentía afortunado de tenerla a mi lado.

Ya cuando estaba a punto de ir a dormir, sonó el timbre y era Annie.

-Hola Annie, como estas?

-Hola primo, bien gracias, tienes tiempo de hablar?

-Claro dime, sucede algo?

-Como van las cosas con Amy?

Me sorprendió su pregunta y procedí a contarle todo lo sucedido esa noche hasta el momento que vi a Candy y Terry besarse.

-Por un lado me alegra que no te veas orillado a cumplir con un matrimonio en el que seguramente el fracaso sería inminente al ya no amarla, pero por otro lado imagino lo duro que debe ser para ella todo lo sucedido.

-Si, a pesar de ya haberme quitado la agonía de romper el compromiso no dejo de sentirme mal por lastimarla, ella tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón.

-Albert, se que al decirte esto estoy traicionando la confianza de Candy, pero creo que es mi deber hacerlo, los quiero a ambos y este no es el destino que deseo para ustedes; por eso antes de preguntarte quise saber tu situación con Amy pues de eso dependía lo que tengo que decirte.

-Pero que sucede, me preocupas con tus palabras.

-Candy ha decidió irse de Vancouver de hecho solo yo lo sé, nadie más, mañana parte por la noche, a donde no lo sé, ella quedo de hablarme en cuanto estuviese establecida en un lugar.

Me sorprendió la noticia, porque se iba si se veía bien al lado de Terry.

-No la dejes ir Albert, ella aún no está bien del todo.

-No Annie, una vez la perdí por situaciones ajenas a nosotros pero ahora que se que de mi depende retenerla no voy a dejarla ir nuevamente.

Este es el plan, por favor cítala a las cuatro de la tarde en la pista de patinaje, invéntale cualquier pretexto, yo estaré ahí.

-Está bien, cuenta con ello, descansa.

Ella salió de la casa y así empecé a pensar como podía detenerla, en realidad no sabía si podía hacerlo, si Terry no pudo hacerlo quien me decía que yo lo lograría.

Al día siguiente rumbo a la pista estaba muy inquieto, no sabía que decir y tampoco quería planear nada, deseaba que todo fuese espontaneo de acuerdo a lo que en ese momento me dictara el corazón.

Entre a la pista y ella ya se encontraba ahí, mi radiante princesa, cada que la veía pensaba que jamás la había visto tan hermosa, pero en esa tarde sin duda volvía a pensarlo.

Llegue a espaldas de ella y frente a ella coloque un tulipán de color rojo "Se que no soy un príncipe persa y mucho menos un príncipe azul, pero lo que puedo decir sin duda alguna es que amo a la más hermosa doncella"

Se giró y me miró fijamente a los ojos como queriendo entrar por medio de ellos y desnudar mi alma, al verla lo primero que pude percibir era el intenso brillo que alguna vez había visto en sus verdes ojos, esos verdes ojos que me enamoraron.

-Candy, una vez nuestros caminos se separaron y ahora que nuevamente nos rencontramos quiero caminar a tu lado siempre, te he amado en el pasado, te amo en el presente y si me permites te amare eternamente.

En ese momento saque mi móvil de mi chaqueta y puse una canción, extendí mi mano invitándola a bailar conmigo, esa melodía jamás la podre olvidar pues fue el inicio de nuestra historia de amor.

You know our love was meant to be

The kind of love that lasts forever

And I want you here with me

From tonight until the end of time

You should know, everywhere I go

You're always on my mind

In my heart', in my soul, baby

You're the meaning in my life

You're the inspiration

You bring feeling to my life

You're the inspiration

Wanna have you near me

I wanna have you hear me sayin'

No one needs you more than I need you

And I know, yes, I know that it's plain to see

We're so in love when we're together

Now I know that I need you here with me

From tonight until the end of time

You should know, everywhere I go

You're always on my mind

You're in my heart, in my soul

You're the meaning in my life

You're the inspiration

You bring feeling to my life

You're the inspiration

Wanna have you near me

I wanna have you hear me sayin'

No one needs you more than I

No one needs you more than I

Wanna have you near me

I wanna have you hear me sayin'

No one needs you more than I need you

You're the meaning in my life

You're the inspiration

You bring feeling to my life

You're the inspiration

When you love somebody 'til the end of time

When you love somebody always on my mind

No one needs you more than I

When you love somebody 'til the end of time

When you love somebody always on my mind

No one needs you more than I

When you love somebody 'til the end of time

When you love somebody always on my mind **[i]**

Ese momento lo atesoro aún en mi corazón y cada que el recuerdo llega a mi mente parece que lo vuelvo a vivir, sin duda fue un momento glorioso, jamás la había sentido tan cerca de mí, rodear su esbelta cintura, sentir el calor de su cuerpo que vibraba entre mis brazos, esa cercanía fue distinta a las antes vividas con ella, podía sentir su entrega de una forma totalmente diferente, parecía corresponder a mis sentimientos.

Cerré mis ojos para así poder deleitarme con ella en mis brazos, deseaba que jamás acabara ese momento.

No me di cuenta cuando termino la música, hasta que ella tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos fuera de la pista. Nos alejamos del bullicio del lugar y ella fijo nuevamente sus ojos sobre los míos.

-Albert, por favor disculpa el no decirte antes pero he decidido irme de Vancouver nuevamente, gracias por este momento y por regalarme la oportunidad de reflejarme una vez más en tus bellos y azules ojos.

Quiero irme con este momento pues sé que será el que me consuele cuando me encuentre lejos de aquí, por favor considera esto una despedida.

-Candy si tú te vas no solo te llevaras a la mujer que amo sino también te llevaras mi corazón y mi vida con ella.

Si antes no había confesado mis sentimientos hacia a ti era porque las condiciones no me lo permitían, ahora puedo gritarle al mundo mi amor por ti.

-Yo sé lo que significa perder a un ser amado, es por ello que no puedo ser capaz de causar a alguien algo así, aunque mi corazón diga una cosa mi mente debe de actuar de otra.

-Ayer en el restaurante fue una despedida, ella y yo nos despedimos.

-Albert, a pesar de que casi éramos unos niños y probablemente suene increíble, pero cuando te vi por primera vez, vi el amor y la primera vez que me tocaste sentí el amor.

-Candy, por favor mírame a los ojos, los ojos son el reflejo de nuestra alma, mírame y sabrás lo que hay en ella y en mi corazón que no miente al decirte que puede amarte en todas las formas que tú le permitas.

-Pero Albert por favor.

Ella poso su mirada sobre la mía y yo me acerco lentamente, puedo ver como cierra los ojos como invitándome a algo más, la tomo de los hombros y percibo como tiembla así en ese instante mis labios pueden sentir la suavidad, el calor y la dulzura de los suyos, es un beso tierno, un beso en el que nuestros labios se empezaban a reconocer, expresando lo mucho que habían esperado este momento, fue el beso más dulce y largo, creo que los dos lo disfrutamos mucho.

-Aceptas ser la princesa de este simple mortal?

En ese momento los dos nos sonreímos y ella me respondió.

-Je t'aime**[ii]**Albert; sí quiero ser la princesa de mi príncipe persa.

- Je t'aime Candy.

Nuevamente la bese, no podía creerlo, ella era mi novia, "Mi princesa caramelo" por fin después de tantos años estábamos no como amigos ni como compañeros sino como novios, deseaba tanto gritar a los cuatro vientos lo sucedido, gritar lo inmensamente feliz que me hacia esta dulce mujer.

-Albert, quiero pedirte algo.

-Claro princesa, dime.

-Antes de poder decirle a nuestros amigos lo nuestro permíteme primero hablar con Terry, al igual que tú, lo que viste ayer fue una despedida entre él y yo, ya me había confesado sus sentimientos hace un tiempo y a pesar de que le dije que yo no estaba en condiciones de amar a alguien y que el merecía ser amado plenamente insistió en seguir su conquista, ayer nos citamos y le di a conocer mi decisión, después de llevarme a casa me pidió un beso de despedida el cual le concedí pues sabía que probablemente jamás nos volveríamos a ver.

Sin duda ella me explico todo lo sucedido una noche antes como si supiera que yo había visto la escena entre ellos, no quise decirle lo que había presenciado pues lo que ahora contaba era el presente entre nosotros, Candy y Albert a partir de ese momento y dejar atrás el pasado.

-Yo hubiese preferido hablar con él, pues también es mi amigo y no quiero que valla a pensar cosas que no son, pero al escuchar tus razones creo que es mejor que tú hables con él primero.

Han pasado algunos meses de que Candy y yo somos novios y me siento el hombre más afortunado de tenerla y poder amarla, antes disfrutábamos cada momento juntos, pero ahora que por fin podemos vivir y expresar el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro; la vida se vuelve más intensa y plena en todos los sentidos.

Afortunadamente Terry tomo con toda tranquilidad nuestro noviazgo, finalmente me confeso que él siempre supo que ella me amaba pero a pesar de saberlo no claudico en su conquista pues sabía que yo estaba en ese momento comprometido por lo que quiso ganar su corazón y tal vez así consolar el dolor que a ella le causaba esa realidad.

Sé que él es un gran amigo más para ella que para mí y por un lado me alegra saber que si yo no estoy, siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a brindarle felicidad a "Mi princesa caramelo"

Porque al igual que Anthony yo quiero que ella viva una vida plena y que jamás cierre su corazón a lo que la vida le brinda, al recordar su historia con él me siento más afortunado porque sé que la promesa que Candy le hizo fue la razón más poderosa por la que no cerró su corazón al amor.

Candy aún se ruboriza cuando la llamo "Mi princesa caramelo", a pesar de que le he platicado miles de veces por qué nació ese nombre, al ver el rubor en sus mejillas lo que me provoca es besarla apasionadamente porque sé que la hará ruborizarse más y eso me fascina, me encanta ver a la niña que hay dentro de la extraordinaria mujer que me regala su amor día con día.

A decir verdad ella me provoca sentimientos y experiencias jamás antes vividas, es una combinación de amor, pasión, deseo, necesidad, gratitud, y cuando estamos a solas trato de controlar esa turbulencia de sensaciones, ese deseo que ella despierta en mi como jamás lo había sentido, y nuestros encuentros más íntimos no han excedido de apasionados besos y efusivas caricias, en momentos así puedo sentir como corresponde a cada beso y caricia que le brindo, sin embargo mi mente muestra entereza y poco a poco detengo el momento, yo la amo y la respeto, por ello no quiero que se sienta comprometida a algo más sin estar segura de ello, deseo que se sienta segura al expresarle mi amor plenamente y sé que al hacerlo podre mostrarle una de las formas de amar más intensas que podemos vivir.

Por fin sucedió lo que imaginábamos ya hace un tiempo, Edward le pidió matrimonio a Rous, así ellos ya comprometidos han acordado celebrar su enlace en unos meses y tendrán a Vancouver e Inglaterra como residencia pues ella no quiere dejar su profesión y él la apoya en todo, mi hermosa prima Annie se enamoró locamente de su profesor de piano del conservatorio y todo indica que pronto le propondrá matrimonio, me alegra tanto por ella porque le agradezco que me hubiese dicho que Candy se iba, gracias a eso pude detenerla y ahora soy feliz de tener a mi princesa junto a mí, Stear parece que su único amor es la ciencia porque no muestra interés en el amor, por otro lado Archí conoció a una bella joven con la que está saliendo, al parecer aún no se decide a algo más profundo pero ella lo ha cambiado pues antes él era todo un conquistador pero con ella se ha detenido y va poco a poco.

Ya se acerca el momento de concluir la maestría y pronto tendré que regresar a Inglaterra a empezar atender los negocios de la familia, en el fondo me causa demasiado pesar tener que abandonar esta maravillosa ciudad que me ha dado tanto en tan poco tiempo, para mi es un símbolo de amor, aquí conocí a mi dulce princesa, más aun no estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ella, después de todo lo vivido sé que mi destino está a su lado sin importar el tiempo ni el lugar; ella me apoya en todo me entiende y alienta a que cumpla con las responsabilidades que voy adquirir.

Sé que necesito platicar con Candy y sentir su cálido abrazo y sus dulces labios para reconfortarme por lo que pronto sucederá; hoy iremos a patinar, desde que ella libero su dolor al confesar lo de Anthony su pasión ha vuelto y le encanta ir cuando tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo así que la acompaño siempre que me es posible, ya estando en la pista, yo me abrazo de su cintura para no caer en mis torpes movimientos pues a pesar del tiempo de práctica no logro avanzar mucho, pero en el fondo no me molesta pues así puedo tenerla junto a mi más tiempo; dentro de la pista casi llegando al muro de contención nos soltamos y sin darnos cuenta dos jóvenes altos y robustos se dirigen hacia nosotros sin control, ella en un impulso me empuja y ellos colisionan con Candy la cual se estrella contra el muro y queda inconsciente, en ese instante siento que la vida se me va en un suspiro

En ese momento en un acto desesperado me dirijo hacia donde yace su cuerpo el cual lo veo tan frágil, la tomo en mis brazos y me aferro a ella al ver que no reacciona, los jóvenes aturdidos están atónitos a la escena y la gente de la pista llama una ambulancia para poder llevarla al hospital, en ese instante no pienso en nada más que en el deseo de volver a ver sus brillantes y hermosas esmeraldas que se comunican con mi alma sin palabras.

La tomo de la mano en todo el camino y aún no puedo entender que sucede, y me pregunto una y otra vez porque ha pasado esto, el día de hoy sería un día especial.

Estoy abatido y aturdido por lo sucedido, llegamos al hospital y la llevan a revisión rápidamente, mientras en ese momento salgo un poco del transe por lo sucedido y llamo a Sebastián y Rous por teléfono para decirles lo sucedido y el hospital a donde fue llevada.

Más tarde las familias de ambos se encuentran acompañándome, en el fondo me siento más miserable aún al ver los rostros de angustia y tristeza de los padres y hermano de ella pues por mi culpa ella esta así, como no me percate de ese instante, fueron segundos y no fui capaz de protegerla, al estar hundido en mis pensamientos llega un médico preguntando por los familiares de la señorita Candice Biel, sus padres y Sebastián se aproximan al médico el cual les dice que sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que sus signos vitales son estables pero no entienden porque no reacciona aún, que si no reacciona en 24 horas el pronóstico es delicado pues podría caer en estado de coma; al escuchar al doctor mis piernas pierden fuerza y caigo sobre las mismas al igual que las lagrimas acuden a mis ojos de una forma incontrolable, no podía concebir que un día que pensaba seria especial se hubiese convertido en una tragedia de esa dimensión, como perder a la mujer que amo, como vivir sin ella, dicen que no se puede extrañar lo que nunca se ha tenido, entonces como le haría yo para sobrevivir si a su lado había conocido el amor, no me sentía capaz de seguir sin ella, saque la pequeña caja que a la vista parecía de cristal y la abrí para observar el anillo que esa tarde pensaba darle, al oírme caer los presentes voltean y me ven con asombro, probablemente lastima pues al tener el anillo entre mis dedos pudieron deducir lo que significaba, mi padre acude a levantarme mientras el doctor llama a una enfermera para llevarme a examinar y darme un tranquilizante.

Nuestros amigos al enterarse de lo sucedido nos han acompañado en este momento tan difícil, todos se ven sorprendidos de lo que ha pasado y en instantes así es cuando te das cuenta como la vida se puede ir en un instante, un segundo.

Para mi sorpresa Amy se entero también y sin más un día apareció en el hospital a brindarme apoyo, creo que jamás sus ojos me habían visto tan devastado pues así lo externo.

-Albert, siento mucho lo sucedido, al verte me doy cuenta de el amor que le profesas, pero recuerda los momentos bellos que se han dado, eso es lo importante que han tenido oportunidad de mostrar su amor.

Al oírla hablar así me aferre a sus brazos como intentando buscar una explicación a lo sucedido, una explicación que no existía.

Salimos a la cafetería y en ese momento sin pensar le platique la historia entre Candy y yo, como y desde cuando nos habíamos conocido y como habían surgido las cosas, que a pesar de todo siempre intenté mantenerme firme en mi compromiso con ella pero las cosas se habían salido de mis manos, le pedí perdón por lastimarla y le agradecí el estar apoyándome a pesar de de lo sucedido entre nosotros, ella me abrazo y me dejo llorar por un momento sobre su hombro.

-Sabes que nosotros siempre fuimos grandes amigos antes de llagar a algo más profundo y al verte nuevamente creo que lo que nos unió fue todo, menos el amor que puede haber entre un hombre y una mujer, si así hubiese sido creo que ni mil Candys nos hubiesen alejado, por otro lado agradezco tu confianza y haberme platicado tu historia con ella ahora entiendo muchas cosas, pero sobre todo entiendo que el amor siempre lo has tenido con ella.

Tú has sido una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, llevas el honor en las venas e imagino lo que te costo llegar a la decisión de separarnos, sin duda hubieses sido un gran esposo y padre.

Antes de irme y despedirnos yo tuve oportunidad de platicar con ella, fue una plática entre mujeres y aunque ella negó en todo momento amarte sus ojos no podían mentir, al verla fue lo que me hizo reafirmar el cumplir mi propia promesa.

Yo me sorprendí de saber la plática entre ellas, pero probablemente eso hizo que Candy me aceptara sin tanta vacilación.

Amy se fue tres días después de su llegada y por un lado me sentí más tranquilo después de esa larga charla con ella, creo que por fin había recuperado a la gran amiga.

Ha pasado un mes de aquel triste momento y todos los días estoy en el hospital al pie de la cama de "Mi princesa caramelo" con la esperanza de que despierte de ese largo sueño y me regale una juguetona mirada y una radiante sonrisa, me abrace y me diga que todo ha sido un sueño, un terrible sueño, sin embargo eso no sucede; me siento al lado de su cama y tomo su mano para platicarle lo feliz que me ha hecho en todo este tiempo, rogándole a Dios ya no ser un alma en pena por no tenerla a mi lado, todos los días llevo conmigo un tulipán rojo el cual coloco sobre sus manos y el anillo que sin duda le pertenece a ella, tomo una de sus manos y le confieso.

"Sabes que eres la utopía donde mi amor quedo cautivo a tu dulce recuerdo de aquel verano, el cual regresaba a mi memoria una y otra vez al recordar tu angelical rostro y tus hermosos ojos, me ilusionaste con la dulzura de tus ojos y la suavidad de tus labios, más sin embargo la luz que iluminaba mi vida con tu existencia, se ha desvanecido y mi alma está en un oscuro abismo que solo la luz de tus ojos podrán guiar de nuevo en el camino, ruego a Dios a cada instante que te regrese a mi lado, te amo princesa y solo espero el momento de poder preguntarte si quieres ser la esposa de este simple mortal"

Así me acerque lentamente a ella y le di un beso, podía sentir la tibieza de sus labios que me hacían sentir que estaba conmigo, al separarme de ella pude escuchar una voz tenue y débil que me dijo.

"No temas", en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron enormes a la sorpresa y alegría de volver a ver sus deslumbrantes ojos.

Creo que en ese momento Dios escucho mi ruego, sentí un leve apretón en mi mano y fije mis ojos sobre ella.

En ese instante temí tocarla pues no quería lastimarla, ella me sonrió para inspirar confianza en mí, me acerque lentamente y bese su frente, Salí en busca del médico quien ingreso de inmediato a revisarla, todos esperábamos impacientes el diagnóstico del doctor quien sin duda se alegraba mucho porque ella hubiese despertado y nos informó que le realizarían estudios para saber que todo marchara bien y de ser así podríamos tenerla en casa nuevamente.

Todos estamos felices de poder tener a Candy de nuevo en casa, siempre pensé que había pasado momentos difíciles hasta que llegue a este punto en mi vida donde pude haber perdido al ser amado y es cuando me doy cuenta que nada es difícil mientras uno esté vivo, porque mientras haya vida hay esperanza y eso lo tengo muy presente cada día de mi vida.

Agradezco volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la dulzura de sus suaves labios, después de aquel accidente trato de hacer actividades tranquilas con ella mientras podemos superar esto que creo que el temor es más mío que de ella.

Hacemos caminatas y casi todos los días acudimos al Parque Stanley, nuevamente la vida nos sorprende pues nos encontramos con aquella pareja de ancianos, los Sres. Daniel y Clarisa, quienes se acercan a nosotros y nos saludan, los saludamos con gusto y nos dicen que desde ese paseo donde nos conocimos ellos quedaron maravillados con la Cd. Y decidieron vivir en ella, por otro lado nos preguntan si ya nos casamos, por supuesto que al escuchar esa pregunta nos sorprendernos, pero al ver el rostro de Candy parece que no se disgusta por ello, sin dejarnos responder se despiden de nosotros deseándonos nuevamente felicidad y que ojala volvamos a coincidir.

-Albert, creo que tú tienes algo que me pertenece o no sé si fue un bello sueño ese día en el hospital cuando desperté.

-Me escuchaste esa tarde?

-Sí, no sé si fue obra de Dios pero al escucharte entre mis sueños el deseo de despertar se hizo imperioso y al sentir tus cálidos labios creo que fue lo que necesitaba para poder nuevamente abrir los ojos.

-Mi amor, sabes que todas las noches agradezco a Dios por haberte regresado a mi lado y a pesar de que nunca supe si habías escuchado mis palabras siempre lo traigo conmigo en espera de la oportunidad de poder hacerte esta pregunta.

Hoy 26 de Noviembre le pregunto, Srita Candice Biel, quiere usted ser la compañera de vida eternamente, permítame amarla, cuidarla y apoyarla en cada paso de su vida, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Gracias pos su espera chicas, agradeceré sus reviews y claro su paciencia, todos los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos para mejorar en cualquier aspecto.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

[i] "You´re the inspiration" Chicago.

[ii] "Te amo" frances.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Hoy 26 de Noviembre, yo Candice Biel acepto casarme contigo Albert Andrew y así poder caminar a tu lado si es posible eternamente, apoyarte, amarte, cuidarte en cada paso de nuestras vidas.

La mire con amor, deseo, alegría y ella me correspondió con un tierno beso sellando así nuestro compromiso de matrimonio, me puse en una rodilla y coloque el anillo en su dedo anular, ella quedo sorprendida al ver el anillo el cual no era común a uno de compromiso pues tenía la forma de un tulipán que era mitad esmeralda y mitad zafiro.

-Princesa, esta anillo simboliza nuestro amor, la esmeralda representa tus verdes ojos y el zafiro representan mis ojos azules, los cuales creemos son el reflejo del alma, el tulipán representa el primero que te di cuando nos hicimos novios.

-Albert es muy bello, no imagine algo tan hermoso.

-Es muy poco comparado con lo que tú me brindas día con día, con el hecho de amarme.

Estaba realmente feliz por saber que pronto seria la Sra. Candice Andrew, los dos acordamos realizar una cena para darles a conocer la noticia a nuestras familias.

Por otro lado no quería parecer impaciente pero lo que más deseaba era llegar a ese día, después de los acontecimientos suscitados antes la deseaba junto a mí en cada día de mi vida, despertar y lo primero que vea sean sus ojos, lo primero que sienta sean sus labios, soy feliz porque Candy acepto mi deseo de poder casarnos lo más pronto posible, creo que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Ese fin de semana planeamos la cena en casa de los padres de Candy y así poder cumplir con la tradición de pedir la mano de mi amada princesa, las familias se entusiasmaron pero de igual forma se sorprendieron de que hubiésemos decidido casarnos el 26 de Abril, pues ya faltaban menos de cinco meses, sin querer nos casaríamos antes que Rous y Edward.

Mi padre y yo acordamos que regresaría a Inglaterra hasta después de mi matrimonio con Candy y que yo manejaría los negocios de la familia desde Canadá y cuando Candy concluyera sus estudios nos trasladaríamos a Inglaterra.

Para mí es muy claro que Candy antes de ser la mujer que amo y quien será mi esposa es una mujer independiente que tiene sueños y metas las cuales desea alcanzar por ello es que decidimos no tener familia hasta que ella se especialice, entiendo lo importante que es para ella poder dedicar tiempo a sus estudios, no sin decir que lo que más deseo es poder ver a un pequeño, resultado de nuestro amor, pero sé que llegara en su momento.

Poco a poco he ido superando la impresión por lo sucedido en la pista, Candy restituyo mi confianza y eso ha ayudado a alejar el temor de estar en esa pista al recordar que simplemente en un día normal en ese lugar estuve a punto de perderla.

Estamos en los preparativos de la boda a escasos 8 días, el tiempo se nos ha ido rápido, aunque pienso que esa palabra se queda corta probablemente ha sido por los preparativos, en realidad a mí se ha hecho eterno, siento que he esperado demasiado para hacer a Candy mi esposa, creo que a ella le pasa lo mismo pues nuestros momentos más íntimos han sido si acaso tres o cuatro en estos últimos meses, no puedo negar que han sido muy apasionados a pesar de que no llegamos a una entrega total si puedo decir que los dos lo disfrutamos mucho pues he sentido como las dudas que antes percibía en ella se han disipado poco a poco y creo que lo único que nos ha detenido es que no hemos estado en el momento y lugar indicado para una experiencia de esa naturaleza, lo que más deseo es que ella lo recuerde como una vivencia sublime.

Decidimos hacer algo muy sencillo ya que a los dos nos gusta la discreción, por ello hemos invitado a personas muy allegadas, amigos y familiares, claro que entre ellos están amigos como Terry y Amy de quien nos sorprendió gratamente que nos dieran a conocer la relación que tenían, a pesar que se conocieron aquí su trato empezó a ser más cercano en unas vacaciones en donde coincidieron en Inglaterra, de ahí se frecuentaron por todos los medios que podían y poco a poco esa cercanía se convirtió en una relación de la cual ellos se sienten felices y satisfechos el uno con el otro y ambos coinciden que por el momento quieren estar así y lo demás se dará poco a poco, lo que más deseo es que ella sea muy feliz que sienta y viva el amor como yo lo hago aunque creo que es difícil porque en mi mente existe el firme pensamiento que he vivido esta vida solo para encontrarla y amarla, nuestro amor es enigmático.

Hoy 26 de Abril uniré mi vida a la de "Mi princesa caramelo", la ceremonia se realizara a las cuatro de la tarde, este día lo sentiré eterno, un vuelco de mociones y sentimientos inundan mi corazón, los recuerdos llegan a mi mente como flashes, una película que me muestra mi vida en estos 11 años que han pasado desde que la conocí, la mujer que entro en mi vida como "mi amor platónico" se había convertido en una maravillosa realidad, parece que había pasado una eternidad desde que la conocí y la volví a encontrar y ahora que estamos así quiero que el tiempo se detenga para estar a su lado eternamente.

En este momento me encuentro en el altar esperándola, la veo ingresar a la majestuosa catedral y sin duda se ve más bella de lo pude imaginar antes, luce esplendida, su padre me hace entrega su mano y así inicia la ceremonia, decimos nuestros votos y finalmente el sacerdote nos declara marido y mujer, nos vemos a los ojos y veo que sus ojos tienen un hermoso brillo, ese brillo que me cautivo la primera vez que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, derrama una lagrima y sus ojos se hacen cómplices con los míos de que por fin ya éramos esposos, así me acerco lentamente a ella, le seco la lagrima con la yema de mis dedos y me inclino pausadamente para nuestro primer beso como esposos, un beso lleno de amor, nuestros labios se besan como si fuese la primera vez, puedo sentir como se estremece al contacto con mis labios a la vez que disfruto los labios dulces de ella, me separo y le digo "No llores princesa, sonríe por favor, eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"

Después de la recepción llego el momento de retirarnos, por cuestiones de tiempo no podremos tomar un viaje de luna de miel como nos hubiese gustado, pero le prometo que en cuanto se dé la oportunidad lo aremos, ella por otro lado me pide que desea que la lleve a conocer África puesto que le platique de mis aventuras y sabe que es un lugar que amo, puedo ser libre y vivir mi pasión por la naturaleza, uno de mis sueños es poder crear una reserva ecológica la cual espero no pase mucho tiempo para hacerla realidad.

A donde la llevaría seria una sorpresa, era una bella casa que mi padre nos había dado como regalo de bodas, esa noche mi princesa seria mía no solo en alma, sino también en cuerpo, por ello quiero que sea una noche que jamás olvide.

Llegamos a la casa la cual le agrado mucho, le di la sorpresa al decirle que era nuestro regalo, era una casa pequeña, creo que lo que más nos agrado es que esa casa sería el inicio de nuestro nuevo hogar, un lugar muy intimo y nuestro; como dicta la tradición la tome entre mis brazos y entre con ella, ingresamos y la deposite en el piso, se sorprendió de la bella decoración, en ese momento no pude contener el deseo que ella despertaba en mi, la atraje hacia mi cuerpo y la bese apasionadamente, ella se estremeció con ese beso y al alejarme un poco de ella pude notar el rubor en su angelical rostro, así que me contuve por un momento y le mostré la casa completa a excepción de nuestra habitación, me pidió que la llevara a una recamara pues deseaba cambiar su vestido, la lleve y le dije que la esperaba en la sala.

No puedo negar que me encuentro sumamente nervioso, esta noche le hare el amor a la mujer que amo, trato de calmar mis emociones en ese momento y me pongo más cómodo, al regresar a la sala ella ya se encontraba ahí, era una diosa vestida con una sencilla pero bella bata blanca de tirantes que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla la cual dejaba ver su escultural cuerpo de mujer, no se percato que me encontraba detrás de ella.

-Albert, donde estas cariño?

Avance silenciosamente y puse frente a ella un tulipán blanco, "Estoy aquí, esperando a mi princesa, mi amor, mi esposa, mi mujer".

Se gira lentamente hacia mí y me regala su hermosa mirada color verde, sin duda al verla frente a mi quede maravillado con lo que mis ojos veían, no solo podía ver su belleza, también la podía tocar, la bella bata que llevaba tenia pequeñas flores en los tirantes, dejaba ver sus perfectos y blancos senos en donde uno de ellos tenía un sensual lunar, la mire con pasión, deseo y ella percibió mi mirada por lo que me correspondió con un apasionado beso lleno de amor, pero también de nerviosismo el cual entendí pues esa noche no solo nuestras almas sino nuestros cuerpos se unirían para ser uno solo, en ese beso le doy confianza y tranquilidad, la tomo en mis brazos y la llevo a nuestra habitación, ella me regala una grandiosa sonrisa al ver la habitación la cual esta iluminada con luz de velas y bellos arreglos de tulipanes blancos y sobre la cama una cubierta de pétalos de rosas con un "Te amo mi princesa caramelo", en ese instante pude ver como una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la seque y nuevamente la bese, esta vez lento y amorosamente para darle nuevamente confianza y así empezamos la tome de la cintura para bailar suavemente, ahora no solo nuestros labios se reconocían, también nuestros cuerpos.

**Tu lugar es a mi lado,**

**Hasta que lo quiera Dios,**

Princesa, gracias hacerme tan dichoso, desde aquella tarde en la que te conocí mi corazón quedo prendado al tuyo esperando volver a verte, cada verano que regresaba a Vancouver mi mayor anhelo era verte, mi corazón se fue contigo.

**Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo**

**Cuando por fin seamos dos**

Me miras y puedo ver el deseo en tus verdes ojos, quienes me confirman que tú deseabas tanto este momento como yo, de esta forma empiezo a besarte suave y delicadamente, primero tus labios, bajo a tu cuello el cual al sentir como te estremeces me indica que es de tu agrado ese beso, de esa forma lentamente deslizo los tirantes de tus hombros, la bata cae y deja ver a mis ojos tu cuerpo de Diosa, te ruborizas y yo nuevamente te beso para calmar el rubor en tus mejillas.

**Yo nunca estuve tan seguro**

**De amar así sin condición**

Albert, puedo decir que me siento plena al estar junto al hombre que amo, y creer firmemente que si Dios me vuelve a dar vida quiero que sea nuevamente a tu lado, junto a tu alma, sobre tus labios, entre tus brazos.

**Mirándote mi amor te juro,**

**cuidar por siempre nuestra unión**

Mis ojos te ven con fervor y tú me lanzas una mirada de amor que se convierte en una invitación para hacerte el amor.

Yo acepto tu invitación y mis labios besan tu cuello recordando que ese beso fue de tu agrado, me detienes y desabotonas mi camisa, besas mi pecho y me haces sentir como un volcán en erupción.

Nuevamente beso tu cuello lentamente hasta llegar a tus perfectos senos, poso un delicado beso sobre tu sensual lunar, puedo sentir como te estremeces pues tus blancos senos me lo dicen, los beso delicadamente y mis oídos escuchar un suspiro

**Hoy te prometo amor eterno**

**Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal**

Puedo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, voy lentamente pues no puedo apresurar el momento, así que subo lentamente y nuevamente me encuentro con tus ojos los cuales ahora me dicen que estás lista para hacer el amor.

**Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero**

**Amándote hasta mi final**

Me separo de ti para contemplar nuevamente tu virginal cuerpo el cual es digno de una Diosa, ya no veo rubor en tus mejillas, solo una enorme sonrisa, me besas apasionadamente, te tomo en mis brazos, te llevo a nuestro lecho de amor, me besas con fervor y sin duda es una grata impresión, ahora sé que estoy con la mujer la cual desea le haga el amor. Yo correspondo a tu beso con pasión recorriendo en tu cuerpo cada rincón.

**Lo mejor que me ha pasado**

**Fue verte por primera vez**

Nuestros cuerpos se han vuelto solo uno, puedo ver en tus ojos como el placer disipa el probable dolor, ahora tu entrega es total, sin reserva, tus suspiros son como palabras de amor, veo placer en tu rostro y eso me hace feliz pues creo que mi deseo se cumplió.

**Y estar así de mano en mano**

**Es lo que amor, siempre soñé**

Por primera vez hemos hecho el amor, no solo tu alma sino tu cuerpo se ha unido al mío, ahora confirmo que a tu lado he conocido y vivido el amor en todos los sentidos.

**Hoy te prometo amor eterno**

**Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal**

**Y hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero**

**Amándote hasta mi final**

Estamos intentando recuperar el aliento después del momento vivido, te beso tiernamente y mis ojos te agradecen el sublime momento.

**Hoy te prometo amor eterno**

**Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal**

Princesa, me haces un hombre inmensamente feliz, sé que no existen palabras suficientes para expresar mis sentimientos, mis emociones y lo que solo tu logras hacer de mi.

**Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero**

**Amándote hasta mi final**

**Hoy te prometo amor eterno**

**Amándote hasta mi final[i]**

La abrazo contra mi pecho y le susurro palabras de amor al oído hasta que poco a poco el sueño me ha vencido.

Al día siguiente me despierta un rayo de luz que traspasa la cortina y llega a mis ojos, no quiero despertar, creo que he vivido un maravilloso sueño y mis ojos se resisten a abrirse, sin embargo los recuerdos llegan a mi mente y al abrir los ojos y ver su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, veo que despierto como lo había deseado hace mucho al lado de mi princesa, contemplo su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, cada centímetro de piel que la noche anterior se había entregado con una pasión no imaginada pero si muy disfrutada, aunque quisiera seguir contemplándolo mi estómago me recrimina al solicitarme alimento, así que la cubro con una delgada sabana y me visto, cuando estoy a punto de salir de la habitación veo una carta sobre la mesa de noche que está escrita para mí.

_Albert, amor mío._

_Al verte con esa sonrisa dibujada en tus labios y plácidamente dormido en nuestro lecho, agradezco a Dios que me dio vida para estar contigo._

_Tantos momentos de felicidad, tanta pasión y tanta imaginación, no parece humano lo que tú me das, le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida y me dé tiempo para regresar aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que me das y decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.__**[ii]**_

_Después de aquel verano mi vida jamás fue igual, solo una vez me había reflejado un tus azules ojos y desde ese momento te lleve en un millón de sueños, antes de reencontrarnos vivía con la esperanza de algún día volver a verlos, mi corazón jamás te olvido y te amó desde el primer momento en que te vio; te confesare algo, tu para mí siempre fuiste "Mi ángel de mirada azul"._

_Que con el recuerdo de sus ojos me reconforto en uno de los momentos más tristes de mi vida, quien calmaba mi desconsolado corazón._

_Después de volver a Vancouver y verte nuevamente agradecí la hermosa coincidencia, agradecí por volverme a cruzar en tu camino, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de poder ofrecerte más que mi amistad y a la vez quería aférrame a ella pues era lo que me permitía estar cerca de ti, al saber que ya tenias un compromiso previo el corazón se me oprimió y entendí que era increíble pensar que un hombre como tu estuviese solo, así que reprimí mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi corazón y me dije a mi misma que me permitiría vivir a tu lado esta dulce amistad hasta que llegara el día en que cumplieras con tu compromiso._

_Al ver a Amy en Vancouver supe que ese momento había llegado y fue así que decidí alejarme definitivamente de ti, quienes jamás fueron ajenos a mi amor por ti fueron Sebastián y Annie que sin importar lo que me decía una y otra vez, preferí sepultar mi amor por ti antes que causarle a alguien ajeno el dolor de perder al ser amado._

_Tú, no solo me regalaste el sentimiento de un inocente amor, regresaste a mí para salvar mi espíritu, confianza y corazón, aquel corazón que en un verano te siguió, le quitaste el dolor desde que venciste la barrera entre tus labios y los míos._

_Quiero quedarme en tus brazos, pues no me falta nada cuando estoy contigo, yo deseaba este momento tanto como tú y a pesar de la precaución que mostraba cuando estábamos solos, eso no ahogaba el deseo, simplemente no sabía cómo demostrar una entrega sin parecer una niña y cuando pensaba en realizar lo que había planeado en mi mente tú con toda la caballerosidad y comprensión que amo, me demostrabas que comprendías ese temor a vivir algo nuevo._

_Esta noche la niña se fue y le dio la bienvenida a la mujer, a tú mujer quien sabe que en tus brazos conocerá mil y un formas de amar, sé que soy afortunada porque en mi camino he conocido personas extraordinarias que me dieron gratos momentos, pero ahora no solo me siento afortunada sino privilegiada por poder amar a Albert Andrew, quien ya no es solo mi amigo y confidente, ahora él es también mi esposo, amante, el amor hecho hombre. _

_Gracias por esta sublime experiencia que ni en mis sueños la hubiese vivido._

_Con todo mi amor, _

_Tu princesa caramelo._

Al leer la carta de Candy me sentí el hombre más afortunado, por sentir y ahora saber que ella me amo desde la primera vez que nuestras miradas hicieron contacto, me sentía privilegiado de saber que ella se convirtió en mujer en mis brazos y bendito también tener su amor, mi lugar era a su lado hasta que lo quiera Dios y creo que no importa en qué tiempo o lugar me encuentre pues mi alma buscara a la suya eternamente.

Baje a preparar el desayuno, al terminar lleve la charola con el desayuno de ella, aún permanecía dormida, así que tome un tulipán y lo deslice suavemente sobre su delicado cuerpo, ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta que por fin me miro, me sonrió y sin más me beso de una forma vehemente, yo correspondí a sus labios y cuando estábamos por iniciar el ritual de amor su estomago nos reclamo, así que me separe lentamente de ella y le acerque el desayuno.

-Gracias por tu bella carta princesa.

-Gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz "Mi ángel de mirada azul", ahora ya sabes mucho más de mi y eso me hace aún más feliz, sabes que entre el millón de sueños a donde me llevaste cuando te conocí había uno similar a este, claro que ahora sé que la realidad es mejor y por mucho.

-Jamás dejaras de sorprenderme y aún sigo siendo "Tú ángel de mirada azul"?

-Afortunadamente el ángel se convirtió en una hermosa realidad.

Ya han pasado algunos años de matrimonio y este día celebramos que mi perseverante esposa concluyo hace un año una de sus metas, ahora ya es una gran pediatra, así que estamos planeando establecernos en Inglaterra por algún tiempo, pero no sin antes llevarla a conocer el lugar que ella me pidió, África, ahí vamos a pasar por lo menos un mes, así que le daré la sorpresa hoy.

La llevo a cenar a un bello restaurante, pasamos una velada hermosa, aquí le confieso mi secreto del viaje, ella abre los ojos de par en par y me besa, por lo que yo correspondo su beso con palabras de amor y nuevamente le reafirmo lo inmensamente feliz que me ha hecho estos años de matrimonio, que amo cada parte y cada forma de ser de ella, es mi complemento pues le da el equilibrio perfecto a mi vida.

Ella responde "Cada día que pasa me enseñas distintas formas de amarte, amo tu espíritu libre, tu carácter de justicia hacia los demás, tu apoyo incondicional, amo al amigo, esposo y amante".

Al llegar a casa y cerrar la puerta lo primero que puedo sentir son sus apasionados labios sobre los míos los cuales me invitan una vez más hacerle el amor, esa noche fue mágica, especial, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacemos, aprendemos siempre algo distinto por muy pequeño que sea, ella despierta en mi una pasión nueva cada día.

Tenemos casi un mes en África, me siento tan libre aquí, qué más puedo pedir si estoy con mi princesa a quien amo, en un lugar mágico y fuera de las etiquetas sociales y del escrutinio de los ojos de los demás, aunque lo mejor está por venir.

Ya en nuestra habitación, estamos platicando de lo maravilloso que ha sido el viaje y de que es una pena tener que irnos, pues ha sido una grata experiencia, ella se refugia en mi pecho y yo beso su frente, así puedo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo cuando me dice.

-Cariño, espero que podamos regresar algún día, sé que no será pronto ni en uno o dos años, pues debemos esperar a que nuestro hijo tenga más edad para que disfrute el viaje.

Al oírla me quede incrédulo a sus palabras, acaso era posible.

-Princesa, es verdad lo que me dices?

-Sí, creo que el momento que los dos deseábamos llego, es maravilloso poder sentir y saber que pronto veremos al fruto de nuestro.

-Que noticia tan maravillosa princesa, Dios me bendice cada día de mi vida, tengo una gran mujer a mi lado y pronto un hijo también.

La bese delicadamente primero los labios, luego el vientre y sin pensar terminamos una vez más amándonos.

Regresamos a Vancouver y le dimos la noticia a la familia quienes nos felicitaron, pues sería el primer nieto para ambas familias, hemos decidido esperar a que nazca el bebe para poder irnos a Inglaterra, pues lo que más deseo es tranquilidad para mi princesa y que podamos estar cerca de la familia para cuando llegue el momento de darle la bienvenida.

La noticia fue muy grata, nos esteramos que nuestra felicidad venia por partida triple, así es Candy y yo tendremos trillizos, meses después el médico nos indica que son dos niños y una niña. Todos se sorprenden de la noticia y recibimos felicitaciones de nuestros amigos y familia.

Tanto Amy como Terry no dejan de sorprenderse, ahora ellos residen en Inglaterra, dos años después de nuestra boda ellos contrajeron matrimonio y ahora son padres de un hermoso varón y han prometido que vendrán a visitarnos cuando nazcan nuestros bebes.

Por otro lado Annie finalmente se caso con su profesor de piano y por el momento han decidido no tener familia, Archie es un exitoso empresario y padre de unas hermosas niñas gemelas, Stear por fin encontró el amor en una muy intima amiga de Candy, Patricia Robinson, quien nos acompaño en nuestra boda y desde entonces se hizo muy amiga de Stear y terminaron casándose, ahora son padres de un niño, Rous y Edward nos dieron la noticia que de serán padres, parece que nos hemos dedicado a tener hijos.

Sin duda la familia creció y ahora han pasado treinta maravillosos años de matrimonio y cada día agradezco a Dios por las bendiciones que ha dado a mi vida, me dio una extraordinaria mujer y unos maravillosos hijos, aunque son trillizos el mayor lo llamamos Albert Andrew Biel por tradición, el segundo es Cedric Andrew Biel y la princesa de la casa Evelyn Andrew Biel, quien es una bella dama a quien dicen es idéntica a su padre, mientras que los varones son una combinación de Candy y mía, según la familia, Albert con profundos ojos azules y Cedric con deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

Nuestros hijos han hecho su vida, ya son hombres de bien que han tomado el control de los negocios familiares, por otro lado Avelyn saco el espíritu aventurero de su padre ha decidido continuar mi sueño y llevar el control de la reserva ecológica que un día fundamos Candy y yo en África.

Mi princesa una mujer de alma noble fundo un pequeño hospital para poder atender a niños de escasos recursos, ha sido una tarea difícil, pero muy gratificante para ambos.

Ahora que nuevamente volvemos a estar solos ella y yo, compartimos más de nuestro tiempo juntos, viajamos y disfrutamos más aún, el amor lo demostramos como la primera vez porque la edad no pasa en vano, sabemos que no hay la misma vitalidad de hace treinta años pero si la misma pasión, comunicación, espiritualidad, la compresión y el profundo amor aunado a brindar felicidad uno al otro.

Estas son mis memorias, las memorias de un hombre que quiere compartir una extraordinaria historia de amor, el amor que he podido vivir en todos los sentidos, el amor entre Candy y Albert es un enigma en el cual no importa el tiempo y el espacio, pues sus corazones se complementan para ser uno mismo.

Muchas gracias por permitirme compartir con ustedes esta historia, por sus reviews y por seguirla, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y criticas pues ellas contribuirán a una mejora continua y poder compartir con ustedes mejores Fic´s.

Gracias por motivar mi inspiración, hasta la próxima. J

* * *

[i] "Hasta mi final, Il Divo.

[ii] "Que me alcance la vida" Sin Bandera.


End file.
